Channy In England
by xocharleyfletcherxo
Summary: What happens when Sonny and Chad are stuck for a whole 3 weeks in England together to promote their shows? Story better than summary
1. Looking forward to our little trip?

**A/N:** I thought this up the other night whilst trying to sleep. It's my first Channy fanfic; I've read many others so I should be pro writer. Sadly I'm not haha; I have no idea how this is going to turn out.

I would like to give a _special_ thank you to **deadheart115**; she encouraged me to do this story so thank her haha. But I still want reviews! I thrive on reviews like most other authors out there :).

Ok, so this story has been inspired from the fact that I live in England myself and all the other stories I have read about them have just forced me to write my own.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Sonny with a Chance, I would so much love to own Chad Dylan Cooper but I don't. It really sucks tbh!!

* * *

**Sonny's POV**  
Marshall entered the prop room beaming; even my grin doesn't stretch that far! All five of the _Sorandom_ castmates were seated about the room wondering what 'exciting news' Marshall had for them.

"So, I have just gotten off the phone with Mr. Condor and he is giving one of you the opportunity to promote _Sorandom_ in England, isn't that great?" Tawni then perked up.

"Wait! So one of us gets to go to England, wow! It should totally be me as I _am_ the prettiest!" Marshall practically ignored Tawni's request and continued.

"Well, actually I've already chosen who is going. Now, before any of you object to my decision I would like you to know that I have chosen this person as she-" Nico and Grady's faces fell, "-has never been on a promotional trip before." That's when everyone looked at me.

"It's me?! Oh yay! Thanks Marshall" I saw Tawni sulking through the corner of my eye. "Hey Tawni, don't worry, your still the prettiest!" I needed her to help me shop for clothes before I go.

"Oh, I already knew that, I just always wanted to go. Never mind." She seemed content as she checked out her hair in the little pocket mirror.

"Just one thing, the two shows with the highest ratings have been given this opportunity-"

"You mean that the other show is-" Grady exclaimed as I cut him off.

"_MAKENZIE FALLS_!" I yelled, I did not want to go on a trip with any of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast; one person especially.

**Chad's POV  
**For the last 20 minutes the rest of my cast have been arguing about who is going to England for the Mackenzie Falls promotion, Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't interested. That was until;

"Who else is going? Other than _Mackenzie Falls_?" Portlyn asked between yelling at another cast member.

"Will you all be quiet for one minute while I explain what is actually going to happen?" With that they settled down, some still claiming their place on the trip. Our director explained to us that one person from the two top shows at Condor Studios would be going on this trip to London for three weeks and staying in a hotel. The other show was _Sorandom_.

"_Sorandom_?" That means Sonny has a chance of going** [No pun intended ;)]**, three weeks in a hotel with Sonny Munroe! As I contemplated this I was suddenly aware of the confused eyes set on me, they obviously knew about the arguments between Sonny and I. _Get out of it!_

"Pshh, how did they come second? Chuckle City has nothing on us!" Very smooth Chad, that's why they call you an actor.

"Yea! They're not even that good! Who would want to spend three weeks with them?" One of the guys asked. Now that the attention was taken of me, as much as I loved it I needed time to think. I wanted to go on this trip, not for Sonny, no, but because the people love Chad Dylan Cooper and I've never been to England.

"I'll go!" I heard myself speak without thinking.

"Ok, it's settled, Chad will be flying to London with Sonny Munroe in two days."

"Wait! Everyone else wants to go so why, just because Chad said he will, is he allowed to go?" Portlyn whined.

"Because Portlyn, I am Chad Dylan Cooper, Mackenzie, Teenage Heart-throb, people love me more than they do you." She glared at the director who shrugged then stormed out of the studio.

Everyone else groaned as a smirk escaped from my mouth partly because I won over all of my castmates and imagining Sonny's face when she finds out Chad Dylan Cooper will be accompanying her to London.

**Sonny's POV**  
I managed to convince Tawni to come shopping with me tomorrow as my flight is the day after; it didn't take long as shopping is Tawni's favourite sport. We were standing in the queue waiting to be served our slop of the day!

"You will be spending so much time in interviews and at parties that Chad won't even have time to annoy you!" Tawni was still trying to cheer me up.

"Yea, I don't even know if he is going yet, and it's not like I have to share a room with him!" That's when I felt 3 light taps on my shoulder.

**Chad's POV**  
As I walked into the cafeteria I saw Sonny waiting in line for her food with her friend, Tammy, was it? Oh well, why not break the news now? A smirk spread across my face as I sauntered over towards the queue and tapped on her shoulder; as she turned around my smirk grew more pronounced.

"Hey Chucklehead! Looking forward to our little trip?" Sonny gave me her famous glare then turned around to collect her slop that they called food; I chuckled and walked out of the cafeteria, this trip was going to be one to remember.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok people, that's the first chapter, it will get soo much better trust me! I was going to post this earlier but I didn't have time because I went to see 'My Sisters Keeper' it was heartbreaking and just incredible, I totally recommend this I cried most of the way through! I want to say another thank you to **deadheart115 **I love our giant conversations my missing sister ;).

* * *

Sonny  
**Tawni**

_Hey Tawni! Check out that FanFiction!_  
**Ooohh, check out the scroll bar!**  
_Check out the scroll bar? Check out that button!_  
**The review button?**  
_Yea! Check it out!_  
**Check out that person who just reviewed!**  
_Check out her coolness!!_  
REVIEW! :D


	2. Why do I have to think before I sleep?

**A/N: **OK whilst writing this I am listening to Demi's new album, I absolutely love 'Catch me'! Anyway I've decided this will just be a filler and you will all have to wait till the next chapter for Channy on the plane, it's going to be full of arguments and caring ;) Haha! Well anyway yeah I've kind of skipped a day, the next chapter might come in the next few days, if not then you will have to wait about a week because I'm going away for a few days.

**Sonny's POV**  
I let out a huge sigh as I fell onto the bright yellow bed, I forgot how tiring shopping with Tawni could be. She had me trying on every outfit in the store it seemed, jeans, dresses, skirts, bikinis – not that I would wear one knowing the English weather- and shoes, endless shoes! I rolled onto my side waiting for the sleep to take me; that's when I started thinking about him. In a way I was dreading this trip, not knowing whether Chad was going to be _my Chad_ or Chad Dylan Cooper, the guy that cares for me and is kind or the guy that _doesn't care_ and argues with me constantly. Why do I think before I sleep?

**Chad's POV**  
I just finished packing my four suitcases and lay on my bed, exhausted, all day I had thinking too much about Sonny and our trip together. Thinking more than I should be really; I was looking forward to spending time with her, but no I shouldn't Chad Dylan Cooper cannot enjoy spending time with a random! Well I better get my beauty sleep, we have an 11 hour flight ahead of us tomorrow.

**A/N:** It was kind of rubbish because I just needed to add the bit where they think about each other _blablabla...  
_Erm yea so review people! This chapter was very very short but! If you guys review then there is more chance of me posting the next chapter in the next few days, it only takes about 30 seconds, even if you say 'good' I will be extremely happy :D.


	3. What does he put in there?

**A/N:** OK, you guys should be happy that have wrote this chapter, because I should be packing as I am going away tomorrow morning, it is not quarter to three and I have done nothing! But I really wanted to write this before I go away, enough of my rambling; I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

**Chad's POV**

The limo was coming at 8:00am to take us to the airport, it is now half seven and I am just getting out of the shower. Chad Dylan Cooper is naturally perfect so it doesn't take me long to get my hair just right, my four bags and guitar were waiting by the front door courtesy of the maid. Nobody knows I like to play guitar but I couldn't last three weeks without it so I will just have to put up with any stupid comments Sonny has to say about it.

My hair was perfected, I had just slipped into stone wash jeans, a plain white t-shirt and my brown leather jacket; checked myself out in the mirror, flawless, how could Sonny not want this? Wait, why should I care! It's not like I want Sonny to want me is it? Pfft, no! No.

**Sonny's POV**

I dragged my two suitcases down the staircase nearly falling down in the process, I managed to reach the bottom and threw them towards the door. I had 15 minutes before the limo is going to arrive, it would pick me up first I suppose because Chad needs more time to get ready, he's such a girl!

I was wearing my comfortable clothing because I'm not much of a fan of travelling, especially flying; dark blue skinny jeans, beige Ugg boots and a grey hoodie, it's not like I have to dress up for Chad. However I did apply a bit more eyeliner than usual and made sure my hair was shinier than usual remembering Chad's comment about liking my shiny hair. But, that doesn't mean I'm making it shinier for him, it's for every other guy out there, especially the British ones, ohhh British boys, Tawni says British boys are the best!

"Hey honey! You all packed and ready?" Mum asked with tears in her eyes, I've never been away from her for this long before and it would be harder to keep in touch due to the time difference and all.

"Yep" I exclaimed, less cheery than usual as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I was really going to miss my mother, she was there for me every night and if I wanted time on my own she would give it to me. Knowing Chad he will annoy me non-stop, but then it's only three weeks right? Surely I could stand three weeks with Chad Dylan Cooper. Wrong.

**Chad's POV**

I heard three knocks on my door just as I finished the pancakes made by Celia the cook, I walked over and answered the door as the butler took my luggage to the trunk of the limo. I looked over to find Sonny, her lips bursting out of her cheeks, my guess, she's just so happy to see Chad Dylan Cooper. I smiled back as the driver opened the door for me.

"I guess Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't carry his own luggage?" I think it was a question but she said it as a statement.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not carry luggage." She muttered something unintelligible but I think she mimicked my words; this is going to be a draining trip.

"So, you play guitar? I never knew that." Here it comes.

"Yeah I do, and nobody knows that so I would prefer if you didn't tell anybody."

"Why are you not very good?" I heard the smirk in her words so I decided to look out the window at my last glimpse of sun as I replied.

"Of course I am good, I can do anything, playing guitar is the one thing that separates me from everybody else, they know my life story, this lets me escape you know?" Wait why am I telling all this to her? Sonny doesn't care; OK well she does care but just not about this.

"Awh, that's really nice Chad." She said with a genuine smile on her face, this didn't surprise me; Sonny is always polite, good-hearted, funny, sweet, cute. Urgh stupid cute!

**Sonny's POV**

Chad seemed to be thinking about something so I decided to leave him to it and plug in my iPod. It surprised me when Chad told me about his guitar, it was strange, usually he would shrug it off, maybe this trip would be more interesting than I thought.

I almost forgot that the whole trip wasn't about him, I had many interviews and photo shoots to go to, I pulled out my schedule and it didn't seem too packed which left room for sightseeing, The Big Ben, Houses Of Parliament, Trafalgar Square and we have to go to the Sea Life aquarium and the London Eye. I did my homework, London sounds even better than before, I'm so excited and not even Chad Dylan Cooper can bring me down.

We got out of the limo; the ride seemed quicker than it was and the driver put all of our bags onto to separate carts, who needs four suitcases, seriously what does he put in there?

* * *

**A/N: **Still not enough Channy in my opinion, but trust me, once they get into England you won't be able to stop me with Channy fluff haha! I know Sterling Knight plays guitar so I thought why not let Chad?! I am open to ideas to places where they could go or what you would like to happen, I have my own ideas but I have not planned it out completely and three weeks is a long time!  
Sorry but I won't be updating till late next week when I get back from the seaside :). I absolutely love reviews and I have enabled anonymous reviews so yea go ahead, ideas, and constructive criticism haha ;), hope you all liked it :D.


	4. Who is Chad Dylan Cooper?

**A/N:** Back from my trip :D. Ok, the plane ride! Because a plane to England takes roughly 11 hours, I think, probably more, I may write about the plane ride over two chapters. Thanks to my wonderful missing twin sister (**deadheart115**) for giving me the idea of the old lady, makes this a lot funnier lol well I hope it does. You know, I really appreciate all these reviews and reply to all of them if they are not anonymous. I also enjoy hearing your ideas even if I can't use them. Also, I have never been on first class so I don't know what it's like, just guessing :).

**Disclaimer:** I usually forget to put this in, I do not own SWAC obviously otherwise I would get the new episodes out quicker for all the Channy fans ;). I also wish I could own Doctor Pepper too but I don't, or Pepsi.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Sonny began to scream when we received our plane tickets, I checked mine over and saw nothing different, she's so weird and happy.

"Oh my god! First Class! I've never flown first class before!" She exclaimed whilst almost jumping up and down.

"Yeah, well if you keep acting like that I'll be changing seats." What's the big deal about first class, well then I am a big star, Chad Dylan Cooper only flies first class.

"Fine! I don't want to sit next to you anyway." For some reason that hurt, urgh, act cool Cooper.

"Fine! I won't."

"Good!"

"Good!"

* * *

They wouldn't let me switch seats, I explained to them who I was but they still wouldn't budge. So here I am stuck with Sonny_shine_ Munroe babbling on about how cool first class is.

**Sonny's POV**

I was really excited and noticed that I was making a fool of myself by making so much noise and bouncing around my seat; I knew this annoyed Chad so I just continued.

"Look how much leg-room we get! These seats are so much more comfortable, oh oh, can I have a Pepsi please, and Chad will have a Dr. Pepper, is that right?" Way to put your foot in it Sonny.

"How do you know I like Dr. Pepper?" A smirk forming on his face.

"Erm, It was just a guess!" Yeah, just a guess...

"You read my book didn't you! 'Chad Dylan Cooper: King Of Drama'!"

"N—Noo! Why would I read that" If my stuttering didn't give me away, then the bright blush appearing would definitely prove I'm lying.

"You have always been a bad liar Sonny, I know you secretly like me and just hide it by arguing." This made me angry; he thinks he knows everything about me! By now my face was beetroot but not through embarrassment, no, it was the blush that Chad practically owned, the one that always appeared whilst arguing with him.

"No Chad!" I was shouting by this point. "I do not "secretly" like you; you just love yourself so damn much that you can't understand that not everyone is completely head over heels by you!"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's completely natural to have a crush on Chad Dy-"

"-lan Cooper, you are impossible!" I can't stand arguing with him the whole way; that's when a head appeared between the seats in front of us.

"Could you both keep it down please, I cannot listen to your bickering for the whole of the plane ride" She didn't look like a very nice woman, she was fairly old with frown lines, I'm glad she isn't my grandma!

"Oh, it's not me, it's her!" Chad exclaimed pointing his finger at me.

"What are you talking about; you keep insisting that I'm in love with you or something!"

"Oh so now you're in love with-" Chad was cut off by the woman who was still glaring at us.

"I don't care who started it, who loves who, I just want some peace and quiet, so shut up!!"

**Chad's POV**

"No-one tells Chad Dylan Cooper what to do!" How dare she tell Sonny and I to shut up!

"Who is Chad Dylan Cooper?" I heard Sonny snicker beside me as the old woman asked.

"Listen Grandma, why don't you just turn around and continue with your knitting." She began to reply but the air hostess came along with the trolley asking if she would like anything.

"So, you're not just a puppy shover; but a granny shover too!" At this point she was laughing her head off as she knew it was all her fault for being too excitable at the beginning. Comedians are so immature, I turned my face away from her and stared out the window, I get what I want and I don't like the aisle seat. This girl gets me into so much trouble, stupid Sonny, stupid, stupid cute.

* * *

**A/N:** I know my chapters aren't very long but I know if I continue with this right now it will get really boring or something. I hope you all enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it, a lot more arguing in this chapter, just watched the episode In Sonny's Kitchen or something like that, it was in Spanish but there's some Channy! If you would like the link just ask ;).

Before you close this window, please press the button below, you know you want to because it honestly will make the next chapter appear quicker and might even make it longer! I love ideas, criticism or just one word reviews, long are best though :D!


	5. Who was this moron chatting up Sonny?

**A/N:** OK! I have one whole hour, well 55 minutes, a giant bottle of water, my mobile phone and music from Demi Lovato and Taylor Swift. I am going to try and make this chapter really long and have no distractions. Let's start with Catch Me...

**Disclaimer:** Remembered it again, I do not own SWAC or the guy on the plane I just made him up, wish I did own him though! I don't own Demi Lovato or Catch Me. Man! What do I own? Actually now you ask I do own the air hostess situation it actually happened to me, I'll tell you at the end// Oh and I have nothing at all against gay people.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

After my witty little comment, Chad turned away from me so I took out my Ipod and listened to Catch Me by Demi Lovato, she is my favourite singer.

_I can't set my hopes to high,  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye.  
But you're so hypnotizing,  
You've got me laughing while I sing,  
You've got me smiling while I sleep.  
And I can see this unravelling,  
Your love is where I'm falling.  
But please don't catch me._

How ironic, that's how I feel about. No! I don't feel that way about him, I feel nothing towards him, Chad is just a jerk who loves to push my buttons; I pressed 'next' on my Ipod and closed my eyes hoping to fall to sleep.

After about 10 minutes I opened my eyes and looked around, giving up on sleep, beside me Chad was still looking out of the window, I turned my gaze to the guy across the aisle from me. He was very good looking, with brown hair; similar style to Chad's except slightly messier, brown eyes although I preferred blue.

That's when I noticed he was looking at me, he stuck out his hand for me to shake, I took out my headphones and shook his hand softly.

"Hey, I'm Craig." An English accent! He doesn't sound as posh as they do on TV. Oh yeah, I have to reply to him.

"My name's Sonny, do you live in England?" He chuckled, probably because I was still staring into his eyes.

"Yea, I just came over here to see my brother, why are you going to England, vacation?" He seemed really nice; maybe he could guide me around London, I won't be getting much co-operation off Chad.

**Chad's POV**

Who was this moron chatting up Sonny? He has nothing on me, messy hair, messy clothes, oh but he's actually nice to her. I can be nice!

I do a lot of nice things for Sonny; she is the only person I am nice to because Chad Dylan Cooper does not care, but when Sonny Munroe's around the walls come down and she gets to see the real Chad. Well, sometimes.

"Chad Dylan Cooper" I stated as I shook this guy's hand, Sonny rolled her eyes probably thinking _three-named-jerk-face._

"Craig, oh you're the guy from Mackenzie Falls right?" I smirked at Sonny and replied.

"Yep! That's me, so you like my show then?"

"Nah, not really, there's too much drama for me! My little sister watches it." At this I heard Sonny laugh as I muttered something unintelligible and sunk back into my seat, this is going to be a very long plane ride.

-------------

After a while Sonny finished talking to the douche bag and put her headphones back in, he wasn't really a douche bag, well I don't even know him. But any guy that tries to flirt with Sonny instantly earns a spot on Chad Dylan Cooper's 'Do Not Admit Wall'.

The air hostess came round with our meals, in first class we still get the shocking plane food, wait. If the air hostess is a guy are they still called hostess or host? While I was having a conversation with myself Sonny was staring at me intently.

"What?" I snapped at her, I instantly regretted sounding so harsh. "Sorry, erm, no, I mean, what are you staring at Munroe?" Why did I just apologize?

**Sonny's POV**

"Did Chad Dylan Cooper just say sorry to me? Oh my god!" I chuckled.

"Pfft, don't get used to it. You didn't answer my question." Oh right, why was I staring at him?

"What were you thinking about?" It's best to avoid the question.

"W-what? I wasn't t-thinking about a-anything, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need time to think!" What was his problem? I should be the one stuttering, I shouldn't let him catch me staring at him like that, not that I was staring at him like anything.

We then lapsed into an awkward silence so I took out a magazine I bought in the airport; it had Vanessa Hudgens on the front, isn't she on the front of every magazine? This week was the boy issue, so they had a countdown of all the best looking guy stars, there was 20 altogether and secretly I wanted to know where Chad had come.

I had just turned to the right page and noticed a large picture of Zac Efron, he was number one, and Chad came third after Channing Tatum. Who's Channing Tatum? Oh yea, Duke from She's The Man. **(Haha Renny!) **To my surprise Robert Pattinson was forth, I would have put him first!

Anyway enough of my ogling, I heard a funny noise behind my shoulder, as I turned around I noticed the Air Hostess guy staring at my magazine.

"Oh my! That's Zac Efron, ohh he is so hot!" I saw Chad glance over so I took my opportunity.

"Yeah he is! So you don't like Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked pointing at his picture.

"Oh no, I don't go for blondes and he's a bit of a jerk." Before my smirk could turn into a hysterical laugh Chad yelled.

"That jerk is sitting right here you idiot. Now stop staring at that magazine and get back to work, I can get you fired you know!" The guy apologized and carried on serving the appetisers.

I was going to have a go at Chad for being so mean but a yawn escaped my mouth and I had done enough arguing in the last six hours so I put away my Ipod and magazine and closed my eyes.

**Chad's POV**

How dare that guy call me a jerk! He doesn't even know me, I looked over to see Sonny closing her eyes and after a few minutes her mouth fell open and she was breathing heavier.

Her head slid onto my shoulder, I thought about pushing her back but it was nice, her shiny brunette hair strewn across her face; I tucked it behind her ear. I then placed my head on top of hers and fell into a dreamless sleep, who needs dreams when you're sleeping next to Sonny Munroe?

* * *

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter I have ever written, it took me longer than an hour. I think the middle is boring, I got confused writing it but tell me what you think. I'm having more fun writing this now and the thing with the magazine, last year I went on holiday and the air hostess guy saw Zac in my magazine and did exactly what he did in my story (except the Chad part obviously), it was so funny because he got so excited so in the end I just gave him the magazine xD.

You know the drill; read and review people!


	6. Is Chad Dylan Cooper Jealous?

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, BUT! Today I went to London, it was so good, I have never been before and it gave me many ideas for this story. If you ever get the chance to go, you should, it is beautiful, all of the buildings, I want to go all the time now! So yea, I hope you enjoy this, I am very tired from walking all day but I really wanted to write it today. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to The Queen Of England because I love her house xD. And Miss Selfridges is my new Tesco xD,

**Disclaimer!: **Yea, I don't own anything as always! Not even Twix or M&M's!

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I opened my eyes to find something heavy resting on my head, as I glanced up I noticed Chad asleep with his head rested on mine. He looks really peaceful when he's asleep, sounds peaceful too because he's not being sarcastic or vain.

"We are landing now miss, could you please tell your boyfriend to wake up, he needs to sit up-right." The air hostess guy explained.

"Oh, no, he's not my boyfriend." I called after him as he walked away, which caused Chad to stir.

"What, boyfriend? Who? Huh?" He stuttered, confused

"Hey sleepy head!"

"You're not going out with that Craig guy are you? Why would you do that Munroe, you've only just met him!" What was he talking about.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper jealous?"

"W-what no! Chad Dylan Cooper does not-"

"-get jealous, yea, yea, you're so predictable Chad, now put your seatbelt on and get ready for landing." He did as I said but still persisted on the whole _boyfriend_ thing.

"What do you even see in that guy?"

"Chad, he's not my boyfriend, I don't know where you got that stupid idea and I don't see anything in him, we were just having a chat before until you butted in!"

"Well why did I hear someone say something about your boyfriend then?"

"Oh! The hostess guy asked me to wake _my boyfriend _up."

"So who's your boyfriend?"

"Oh my god! You are so dense sometimes Cooper. He thought we were going out!"

"Urgh, why would I ever go out with you?" I have to admit; that hurt a little and I think it shown on my face too.

**Chad's POV**

The instant I said it, I regretted it. I saw how unhappy she was, now matter how hard she tried to hide it, I hated to cause her pain like this. But why would she be unhappy about it, did she like me back? Wait, damn it, I'm doing it again, falling into her trap, I do not like Sonny Munroe and never will. But I still care about her.

"I don't even care Chad, just be quiet." With that she turned her head away from me, usually she would fight back so I tried all I could.

"Fine"

…No answer, I think I went too far over the line this time, stupid Chad. I will let her cool down then apologize to her later, I began to pack up my things ready for departing the plane then gazed out the window down to the city below.

**Sonny's POV**

"Fine" I so wanted to reply with the usual 'fine, good, good.' but I couldn't bring myself to say it, I don't know why his words even hurt me so much. Well I do, but I wouldn't admit it. I managed to choke back my tears and didn't make eye contact with him until we were off the plane.

"Come on, we need to get our bags." I needed to seem happy, I can't get mad at him for something as stupid as this.

"Ok." He seemed surprised that I looked at him, let alone spoke to him! We made our way to the baggage turnstile things to retrieve our suitcases, after about 10 minutes of wrestling out way to the front of the other passengers and finding the correct luggage, we had 5 suitcases and a guitar case. We were missing one of Chad's bags; mine, were easy to spot, plain black suitcases with a bright yellow bands across them.

"Sonny, what if they dropped my suitcase and left it back at home?" He was starting to panic which amused me quite a bit, but being the nice person I am, I decided to comfort him.

"Chad, they don't make mistakes like that, you have enough stuff in the other luggage its not like you need the other suitcase." Well I tried to be nice but every time I look at him it makes me want to hit his perfect face but by that point we were the only remaining people waiting for luggage so I looked for someone to help us.

I eventually found a security guard who pointed me into the right direction of the baggage control, Chad decided he would stay by the luggage, probably scared someone would steal it, he is useless.

**Chad's POV**

When Sonny finally returned and I saw the look on her face I knew I wouldn't be getting my suitcase back anytime soon.

"Well what did they say?!" I insisted as soon as she was in hearing distance.

"Keep your hair on Cooper! They are going to check the plane now and we just have to wait here for a while."

"How long's a while? It's like 8 o'clock and I'm tired from flying all day!" I yelled at her, when I'm tired, I'm cranky.

"What do you want me to say! It's your fault for bringing so many bags!" Well at least she is arguing back now, that's a start. I did need the suitcase though, it has my hair products in it and I cannot go to any interviews or photo shoots without perfect hair.

"Ok, whatever Munroe, let's just wait here." With that she stopped talking to me again so I went to get a drink from the vending machine, I was hungry too so I bought myself a Twix and Sonny some chocolate M&M's, I think she likes them.

"So you do return then?!" Did I really take that long? "Yeah, well they found your suitcase on the plane, so lets go, I'm tired too, not that you care." Is that what she really thinks of me.

"I do care Munroe, you know I do." I said as I handed her the M&M's which caused her toothy grin to break out.

"Let's go Cooper." She exhaled, and went to pull the cart with our bags on.

"Sonny let me take that." Her eyebrows raised at me as she stepped away from the cart, see! I can be a gentleman when I want to be!

* * *

**A/N:** This was originally going to be longer but it is 3am and I'm really tired now, I don't think this chapter is very good, it's a but rushed in my opinion. I was going to get them to the hotel in this chapter but it will have to wait stupid Chad for bringing too many bags xD. I hope Fanfiction works now, it has been down for a while! Please review, it makes my day!


	7. How dumb is this woman?

_**Important note: As some of you know, FF shut down, well kind of, a few days ago and many people haven't got their story updates and stuff, so just check if you have read my previous chapter because otherwise you will miss part of the story. Anywayyy….**_

**A/N: **I have no idea why I write all of my chapters in the middle of the night but I seem to have the best inspiration at 2am, no idea why! Ok, so the hotel is a real hotel, it is where most the celebs go to when they visit London. I haven't been inside but I have seen loads of pics and it looks stunning! I have already written this chapter, I am typing it up after this author's note, lol this very long authors note!

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing//

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

As surprised as I was, I just shrugged and let him push the luggage cart, I think he was just sucking up to me after what he said earlier on the plane. After about 10 minutes of walking through the airport Chad hadn't said a word.

"So Marshall said there would be a guy waiting for us in the arrival lounge." He already knew that but I felt like making small talk, the silence was boring me.

"Um- yea, I hope he hasn't left!" He half-heartedly chuckled, I smiled then decided to check the signs to see if we were going the right way.

**Chad's POV**

"This way" She smiled as I followed her towards the arrival lounge; you see, I don't usually send this much time with Sonny, not when it's just us anyway. I was beginning to _enjoy_ her company, but I can't, I won't let myself. However, the more time I spend with her; the more time I _want _to spend with her.

We had finally entered the arrival lounge where we found an extremely worried looking guy holding a card with 'CHAD DYLAN COOPER + SONNY MUNROE' written across it. As he saw us his whole face lit up; if he were to loose TV's Chad Dylan Cooper that would be the end of his career!

/--o--/

**Sonny's POV**

Chad hadn't said a word the whole ride, all 20 minutes of it, I sighed as I rolled down the window of out limousine. The weather was nice, cloudy but warm, not humid, just the way I liked it; at least something good came out of today.

"How long till we get to the hotel?" I asked the driver politely.

"About five minutes Miss Munroe."

"OK, thank you!" I beamed, I was really looking forward to seeing my new suite for the next three weeks. Yes, that's right, Sonny Munroe has a whole suite to herself for three whole weeks!

**Chad's POV**

We finally arrived at The Dorchester Hotel, apparently this is where all the famous celebs stay when they come to London. Only the best for the best right?

As we got out of the limo I snuck a glance at Sonny, standing there, staring, mouth open wide, dumbstruck at the sight before her. It was okay, I guess, but the view I had was much better. I shook my head, how did I get so obsessed with this girl, It's as if she owns my thoughts!

The driver handed our luggage to one of the hotel staff as we entered the building.

**Sonny's POV**

Wow! Is the only word I can use for this place, it was stunning, elegant and just plain beautiful! Chad seemed bored…

"How can you not see the beauty of this hotel?" I asked him.

"It's a'ight, the only beauty I see is over there" He explained as he gestured to his own reflection across the room. "I've been travelling for god knows how many hours and I _still _manage to look this good!" I just rolled my eyes at him as we made our way to the front desk.

"Oh my gosh! You're Sonny Munroe! My daughter just loves your show, will you please sign an autograph for her?" The receptionist gushed, I smiles and agreed as she took out some pen and paper from behind the desk. I took a glance at Chad and noticed he was trying not to pay attention, probably because the receptionist didn't notice that he was _TV's Chad Dylan Cooper_.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny was singing an autograph for the weird receptionist and I didn't really care; a lot of fans annoy me because they expect so much from you. And, I admit that I was also a little jealous that she hadn't asked me for an autograph, not that I cared or anything!

Instead, I decided to look around the place, properly for the first time. Sonny was right, the hotel lobby had white marble floors with light wooden panelling on the walls, everything was so classy! Urgh, I sound like a girl!

"So, urm, we have room reservations?" I heard Sonny explain to the star struck receptionist, surely she deals with celebrities all the time, you'd think she would be a bit more professional!

"Yeah, we have had a long day and we just want to get to our rooms." I added, it came out a little harsher than I expected and Sonny glared at me.

"O-oh of c-course you do! What's the name?" How dumb is this woman? She knows who we are!

"One for Chad Dylan Cooper and one for Sonny Munroe" I stated to her as if she were a two year old.

"How silly of me, I already know your names!" She flustered as I looked over at Sonny who rolled her eyes; she was obviously just as frustrated with this idiot as I was.

**Sonny's POV**

This woman was sweet at first but she was beginning to get on my last nerve!

"Cooper…Cooper…" She muttered searching through the computer. "Ah, there we are! No, wait, you said you had a room each?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"That's what I said" Chad snarled at her, he sure was cranky when he was tired!

"Well, we have a slight problem" She explained becoming increasingly intimidated by Chad's death glare, which I found quite amusing to watch. "You are both booked to stay in the same room."

"WHAT?!?!" We both screamed in unison.

* * *

**A/N: **Lol, I hope you all liked this chapter, just a few questions if you could answer them in your reviews, don't worry about being harsh in your reviews lol.

1. Do I use too many exclamation marks? Litterally like every sentence has one I think! See there I go again just stopped myself there xD.

2. Do I change POV's too much? You see I like to show what they both think, I think I show more of Chad than Sonny, but just say what you think.

3. Am I going out of character too much with Chad? Or Sonny for that matter. If I am, I can change the next chapters slightly.

4. Is there anything you would like to happen, it doesn't matter what it is.

Ok well that's it, lol thanks for reading this far! The next chapter should be up in the next few days as I've already written most of it in my notebook :).

**Don't forget to review!!**


	8. You want us both to sleep in the bed?

**A/N: **Taking a break from doing nothing. It's so great, just found out I'm going to get paid for going to school starting September :D. Enough about me, thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, they really helped me a lot, Sonny was very tired in the last chapter, that is my excuse for her being OOC with the receptionist xD. I think I get too wrapped up in Chad's character so Sonny starts to act like him haha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't even know why I put this on here, I mean, what's the point? Everybody in the world knows I never have and never will own SWAC no matter how much I want to…

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Disaster. The only word to describe this trip so far; firstly I managed to annoy Sonny on the plane, then I lost my suitcase, I'm tired, hungry and bored. And to top it all off, I have to spend a whole 3 weeks in the same hotel room as Sonny Munroe.

I sighed heavily as I imagined the weeks to come, as long as she stays out of my way and doesn't annoy me with her immaturity then everything will be fine… I think. Most of the time she just annoys me so much that my _other _feelings for her just disappear.

"Well could we just get an extra room?" Sonny pleaded with the receptionist while I was having my inward conversation. However, we both knew that a hotel this popular would not have _extra_ rooms ready for any problems, it was probably fully booked for the rest of the year!

"I will just call the manager and see if we can help you" She smiled sweetly at Sonny as she picked up the phone. "If you would both like to take a seat over there while I explain the problem to him." Sonny looked very tired as we walked over to the couch, it had been a very long day; we both sat down side by side and Sonny rested her head on my shoulder again.

"Great, now we have to wait even longer!" Sonny whined.

"At least I have my suitcase now" I chuckled playfully and put my arm around her shoulder as she laughed half-heartedly, I could tell she was tired; Sonny never moaned this much, she is the happiest person I know. After about ten minutes of silence I noticed that Sonny had fallen asleep, when I looked back up the Manager was walking over to us, at least he looked like a manager anyway. I shook Sonny's shoulders lightly, as she opened her eyes she blushed for falling asleep on my shoulder once again.

As the manager approached we stood up to greet him. "We apologize that you had to wait so long, I'm the manager of this hotel, Mr Clarke." He explained as Sonny tried to wake herself up properly. "I have just spoken to the head of your studio Mr Condor to explain the predicament we are in but he insisted that you were both aware you were staying the same room." I glanced at Sonny who had a defeated look on her face; what Mr Condor says, goes.

I sighed, "Sorry for your trouble, we were led to believe that we would be in separate rooms. Could we just have the key to the suite now, we are both very tired." I saw Sonny glare at me from the corner of my eye, I wasn't rude was I? Oh, I might have forgotten to say please, I turned to face her and rolled my eyes which made her laugh.

We walked to the reception desk as the woman gave Sonny the key, she thanked her and we got into the elevator.

**Sonny's POV**

I looked at the tag on the key I had been given to see which suite we would be in, the numbers didn't make any sense to me so when we entered the elevator I told the guy our number and he pressed a button for the roof suites.

"Erm, Chad?" I whispered to him.

"Yea?" He whispered back really loudly with his hand over his mouth. I shook my head at him he's such a drama king, no not a king, just a drama pompous.

"What did you want Sonny?" I decided not to answer him, not to look at him at all, one look in his sparkly eye and I would give in.

"Sonny tell me." He was starting to get annoyed which caused me to break out a smile, it was so easy to frustrate him. We then reached the top floor and the doors opened, the elevator guy told us which way to go but said it wouldn't be too hard as there are only three suites on this floor.

We reached our room and I slid the key into the lock, I stared in disbelief as we stepped inside; the suite was bigger than I ever imagined! The front door lead to the living room, the back wall was glass with doors leading onto the balcony and a large crème sofa faced the plasma screen TV. The room had a wooden floor with a crème rug covering most of the centre, the fire place was white marble and above it a large mirror was hung, Chad would be happy. I didn't pay him any attention as I made my way to the next room, still in awe.

The kitchen was fully equipped with a fully set dining table in the middle, there were also glass doors leading onto the balcony in this room. I went back through the living room into what I assumed to be the bedroom with Chad following behind me. The bedroom was also crème, crème floor, crème bed sheets and two yellow chairs in the corner, it was all a little plain for me but it was just so big! The next room was smaller than the others with a vanity table and two doors which lead to the closet, I would go in there later. We then came to the ensuite bathroom, the tops were black marble with an even larger mirror, behind this there was a bath tub that could probably fit the whole hotel in with steps leading up to it and a shower in the far corner.

Once we took the whole tour of the suite for the third time something suddenly dawned on me.

"There's only one bed." I stated as we reached the bedroom once again.

"Oh yea, well I guess I'm sleeping in it; Chad Dylan Cooper needs his beauty sleep." The first time he has spoken since we set foot in this suite and all he talks about is himself.

"No, I think I should sleep in the bed; I'm the girl, you can sleep on the couch." I argued, Chad is not going to get his way this time.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. I am much more famous than you which means more people care about my well being, therefore I cannot sleep on the couch."

"How did that make any sense at all?"

"Well I was hoping to win just by saying your name, it usually works." He said with a wink as I rolled my eyes at him. "Why don't we just both sleep in the bed?" He said quietly, I was unsure if that was what he actually said.

"You want us both to sleep in the bed?" I asked confused at why he would want that.

"N-no, I don't, It's just… Well, we both want to sleep in there and I think it's big enough for us both to sleep in apart." It was cute seeing Chad struggle to find words, I think I almost saw a blush at one point.

"OK, but don't go trying any funny business!" I agreed trying to sound threatening but evidently failed at the look of Chad's smirk.

"Sonny, I'm not like that. Well I was, but not anymore, and definitely not to you." His smirk softened into a genuine smile.

"Fine" I said as I yawned which is when I remembered how tired I was.

"I think it's time for bed for little miss Munroe" I laughed as he also yawned, I then went to find my pyjamas that were conveniently packed at the top of my suitcase. Chad did the same as I went into the bathroom to change; I washed my face too then headed back to the bedroom. I drew the curtains closed and got into the very comfortable bed, after a few minutes I heard Chad walk into the room and lay down opposite me.

**Chad's POV**

It was dark but I could still see Sonny's eyes staring into mine, I knew she was tired and it was already 11pm so I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Munroe" I whispered.

"Goodnight Cooper" She whispered back and turned around so her back was facing me. Tomorrow we will have the whole day to ourselves, just me and Sonny, oh joy!

* * *

**A/N: **OK I really had to end it there because I hated it, ugrh!! I am so sorry I just had to get that chapter out of the way, not much Channy here at all but I just needed to describe the suite and I'm rubbish at describing, I will probably make each day into a chapter so they should be pretty long, you guys like long chapters right?

Also thank you all for the reviews in the last chapter giving me ideas and such, it has really helped me out and I used no way near as many exclamation marks in this one xD. The next chapter should come a bit sooner I hope. I have added pictures of the room on my profile so please take a look at them also you really need to **check out my collaboration story with Renny**, the link is on my profile for it, our pen name is Charenny, clever hey? Haha well I'll stop talking now, you all know how much I love reviews and ideas, also again I'm a sorry about this chapter it was shocking!


	9. Really Chad? Really?

**A/N:** You know how much I hated the previous chapter? So much that I have only just posted it and I am writing this next one straight away and I'm going to make it as good as I can to make it up to you all. It was so short and rubbish sorry. I'm sorry this took so long, I have been writing it on and off all week, it has taken me ages! I really hope you all like it!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SWAC.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I woke up to the sound of running water but when I sat up I noticed that it was raining outside. Well it looks like we will be staying in all day, that's when I noticed that Sonny wasn't here, I walked into the kitchen to find her making pancakes; they smelt delicious.

"Morning sleep head" Sonny cheered, flipping one of the pancakes, no surprise there, she was a morning person.

"Hey" I returned groggily, I definitely _wasn't _a morning person. I checked my reflection in one of the many mirrors and fixed my hair, not that it needed much fixing, my hair is always perfect.

"You know it's half 12 right?" She asked smiling still, how can she be so happy all the time?

"Like I told you last night, Chad Dylan Cooper needs his beauty sleep." Sonny shook her head at me and returned to the pancakes. "So you're a good cook then?" I asked hoping that some of those were for me.

"It's not hard to make pancakes Chad, well I guess you have cooks that make them for you, I bet you can't even make toast!" Sonny is right about this, I have never had to cook so I wouldn't know how to however the smirk that was plastered across her face made me want to disagree.

"Can too!" I exclaimed acting surprised that she would even think of such a thing, my incredibly amazing acting skills came in useful in my conversations with Sonny.

"Really Chad? Really?" Oh so now she's taking my lines hey?

"Really Sonny. I bet I can cook anything you can cook and it will taste so much better!" Wait what? Why did I say that, now she's going to make me cook, I can't cook!

"OK then Mr Know It All. How about you finish these pancakes" She said handing me the flat giant spoon thing.

"Nah, you started them so you can finish them, I'll do breakfast tomorrow." Sonny gave me a suspicious look and returned to cooking as I got us some drinks.

"Orange Juice?" I asked her, knowing all I have to do is pour it out of the carton.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to have a cup of tea, we are in England after all." She giggled whilst trying-and failing-to speak in an English accent, the only problem was, I didn't know how to make tea.

"Well I'm not making you a cup of tea." Arrogance gets me out of everything.

"I didn't ask you to! I'll make it myself then, _and_ I'll make the pancakes, anything else you would like me to do?"

"Well now that you're asking I-" With that Sonny glared at me so I chuckled at sat down with my orange juice. It looked like the rain wasn't giving in so we would have to find something to do inside the hotel; I took the welcome pack off the side and began to search through for something to do. Sonny came over; put our pancakes on the table and went to get her tea, when she sat back down we stared to eat.

"I've got to say Munroe, these are pretty nice." I thanked her between mouthfuls.

"Well we will see whose are better when you make them tomorrow morning" She taunted but I had to keep up the whole charade.

"Pshh, no problem Munroe." Sonny chuckled, she could see right through me. "So, I was thinking, do you want to go swimming today? I mean, the weather isn't that nice and they have an indoor pool here, well it's up to you."

"Chad Dylan Cooper isn't scared of getting chlorine in his hair?" Sneering at me with raised eyebrows, she manages so easily to annoy me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get scared and for your information my hair is always perfect so chlorine won't affect it." I explained with a satisfied grin as I finished off the last of the delicious pancakes, yeah they were delicious, I wouldn't admit that though.

"Well then yes, I would love to go swimming! I used to go all the time with Lucy in Wisconsin." She gushed, she was always so happy talking about Wisconsin, I didn't see what was so great about it really. "But since Hollywood I haven't had time" Sonny continued with a frown, for some reason I didn't enjoy seeing her sad.

"OK well you get changed while I clean up." Sonny stared at me with disbelief and got up to touch my forehead with the back of her hand.

"Clean up?! Are you feeling OK?" She asked with a huge smirk on her face. I swatted her arm away and stood up as she chuckled making her way to the bedroom.

**Sonny's POV**

While Chad was sleeping I had unpacked most of my things so I went to the drawer where I kept my swimsuits and pulled out the three I had brought with me. The problem with shopping with Tawni is that she picks almost everything for you - including swimsuits! When I chose a cute yellow and white flowery tankini Tawni shook her head and grabbed a bright blue skimpy bikini, no matter how much I argued and disagreed with her I knew she would win. So now I had a choice; either, the bright blue bikini, a yellow sparkly one or a pink one that Tawni wanted for herself but let me keep it.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put my white sundress on over the blue bikini; blue had recently become my favourite colour, next to yellow, I had no idea why I liked it so much lately. I came out of the bathroom and made my way to the kitchen to find Chad staring aimlessly out the window; the rain still hadn't stopped.

I sneaked up behind him and "Boo!" He must have jumped about three feet in the air screaming like a girl as I was rolling around the floor clutching my sides in fits of laughter. I felt Chad's deathly glare on me which caused me to laugh even more, after a few minutes I managed to regain myself, almost. I got up off the floor and Chad began to yell at me.

"What do you think you are doing?! You could have given me a heart attack" He looked really angry and I was still trying to stifle the giggles.

"I'm s-sorry Chad; it was j-just… So funny!" I exclaimed bursting into a fit of giggles again. Chad still had the same glare plastered over his face. "You're such a drama queen, it was only a joke!"

"King Sonny, king. Whatever anyway I'm going to get dressed so don't start sneaking up on me because I know you want to." His face had calmed and the angry glare had been replaced with a smirk as he winked at me and walked out of the room.

"Ew Chad! I don't… l-like you!" I shouted in a high voice trying to defend myself. Why was my voice going high, I don't like Chad, no I could never like Chad not in that way. I decided to lay down on the sofa feeling slightly confused walking into the living room, Chad was not going to ruin this trip not at all and I wasn't going to spend the whole time arguing with him.

"Let's go" Chad said walking into the room, making his way to the door. I jumped up remembering how excited I was to go swimming; he stood there with a smirk _still _on his face wearing a white T-shirt and bright blue and white flowery shorts. Great we're matching, it always makes me laugh when I see couples wearing the same colours so they match, not that Chad and I are a couple. He held open the door for me and locked it behind us, since when did Chad hold the door for me?

After getting lost even though the lift assistant had told us where to go, we finally found the pool. It wasn't very busy; there were a few couples on the beds and a lifeguard in his chair, but nobody in the pool. Just like our suite, the far wall of the room was glass which would make the room really bright on a nice day however today they had bright lights on because the clouds were so dark. There was a Jacuzzi in the middle of the pool with a small bridge across the water to get to it; the pool was quite large with one end shallow and the other deeper.

"Come on, I want to go in the deep end" I said with a huge grin taking Chad's hand and dragging him to one of the many empty seats. I took of my flip flops and sundress and turned to Chad. I had never seen him with his top off before, he was toned but not too muscley, it was just right. As my eyes were tracing the panes of his chest I noticed Chad looking at me the same way which caused a smirk to play on my lips but at the same time he was smirking. Before he had a chance to embarrass me I pushed him into the deep end, spluttering Chad resurfaced and pulled on my leg. We were both laughing when I came from under the water; I splashed him and began to swim away.

"Oh you're gonna get it now Munroe" He called swimming after me. I giggled and swam as fast as I could, that's when I noticed I was swimming to the corner of the pool, and I had nowhere else to go without him catching up with me. So I turned to face him as his trade mark smirk was there again, by this point the water was quite shallow. So I walked over to him, the water just below my shoulders, Chad stopped swimming and stood up.

"You got my hair wet you know." He said still smirking, he was up to something and I didn't know what.

"Yeah well I thought you didn't mind getting it wet." I took a few steps back trying to plan my escape.

"Oh, Sonny. Funny, funny little Sonny, don't you see? Nobody splashes Chad Dylan Cooper and gets away with it." He said managing to corner me, so much for an escape plan! Chad put his arms on the walls either side of me as I tried to remember what we were talking about. I could feel his breath on by face, our bodies almost touching and I knew I had to get away before I do something I regret.

"O-oh yea! Well- what are _you_ going to do about it?" I stuck my tongue out at him, ducked under the water and made my escape swimming as fast as I could. Once I was far enough I turned around and called back to him, imitating his voice - "Peace out suckerr, waaa!" -making a peace sign before swimming off again.

"Hey, that's my line chucklehead!"

--OO--

After a few hours in the pool we were getting hungry so we dried off and went to find somewhere to eat. It was half 3 and the dining room was still open so we went to eat in there still in my sundress.

"Chad, I feel slightly under dressed" I whispered to him as we saw people in suits and cocktail dresses.

Chad looked at my dress for a while, a little too long if you ask me. - "Don't worry about it, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, if we wanted to turn up in our pyjamas nobody could say anything." He replied with a wink before asking for a table. It was great here, everything was free, free food, free room service, free, well anything really! I should come on promotional trips more often.

"So when's your first interview?" Chad asked me whilst I was shovelling one of the many sausages into my mouth.

"I think it's tomorrow at 8. I'm really looking forward to it, I get to do a photo shoot too!" I gushed, it was all just too exciting.

"Trust me, by the end of this trip you will be hoping you never have to do another interview again." He said rolling his eyes.

"Why?" I asked confused to why he didn't like them.

"It's always the same questions; _What's it like working on MF? Is there as much drama offset as onset? Is it true you're dating your onscreen love interest Portlyn?_ Interviews bore me." He complained.

"I think it's nice that people want to know so much about me." Finishing off the last of my 'bangers and mash' I have no idea why they call them bangers, they're just sausages. "That was nice, what do you want to do now?" I asked while the waitress took our plates.

"How about we go back up to the room, I need to get the chlorine out my hair and I need to unpack." He said standing up as I followed.

"Sure, do you have any interviews tomorrow?." I asked as we walked to the elevator.

"Yeah, 10am, why do they have to be so early?" He whined, was he going to moan the whole time?

**A/N:** I tell myself I will write loads, but this chapter is still kind of short, I hoped you enjoyed the pool scene, I don't want too much heated Channy yet as it is only the first day of the trip, I will try and update quicker this time, sorry again!

Review, to make me update quicker, trust me, it works! :D


	10. Is that what she really thinks about me?

**A/N:** I have an idea what is going to happen in this chapter but I'm going to kind of make it up as I go along haha. Here it goes…

**Disclaimer:** I'm not even going to say it. Ok, maybe I am, I don't own Twilight, oh wait this story is about SWAC! Lmaoo Renny it had to be done xD. Oh an don't own Cheerios, well I do own a box of Cheerios but not the actually cereal.

* * *

****

Chad's POV

I had insisted on taking a shower first so afterwards I unpacked my things while Sonny had a shower. My hair was blow-dried perfect as always and the car would be here in half an hour to pick Sonny up for her interview, Sonny had woken me up at 7am so I could make her pancakes. I shuddered at the thought, knowing that I better start preparing them.

OK, second try; the first was missing something so it just stayed in a runny mixture so this time I decided to actually fuse a recipe on my iPhone. I didn't want to spend time reading the instructions so I just found the ingredients and got to work.

**2 cups all-purpose flour, stirred or sifted before measuring**

I pulled out another bowl and put 2 cups of plain flour in it, I missed out the sifting part, what is sifting?

****

2 1/2 teaspoons baking powder

Baking powder? After 5 minutes of searching I managed to find a small pot reading 'Baking Powder' on the side. Teaspoon, I'm guessing that's the large one that you use when you have your dinner, English people call it tea I think. So I added two and a half 'teaspoons' of baking powder to the bowl.

****

3 tablespoons granulated sugar

Tablespoon? Why can't they just call it, big spoon, little spoon. There are only two different spoons so I used the smaller spoon for the sugar, Chad Dylan Cooper is sweet enough so I decided to add only two 'tablespoons' of sugar.

****

1/2 teaspoon salt

Back to the big spoon, adding half a 'teaspoon' of salt…

****

2 large eggs

Eggs, eggs hmm.. I think I'm supposed to crack them first then put the runny bit into the mixture. Damn, the first egg cracked all over the counter-top, I clean it up later. The second I thought to crack it on the side of the bowl, some of the shell fell in but Sonny can have that one. The third egg went in easier, I was getting the hang of this cooking thing!

****

1 1/2 to 1 3/4 cups milk

I added the milk swigging some straight out of the carton whilst I did it.

****

2 tablespoons melted butter

I don't know how to melt butter so I just put two large spoons of butter in the mixture and began stirring.

It took a good 5 minutes to completely mix it all in, it looked pretty good, so I thought, then I checked back to my iPhone for the cooking instructions. I poured some of the mixture into the pan and rolled it around a bit, that's when Sonny appeared. Her eyes were wide; either at the sight of the kitchen or of me actually _cooking _something!

"Sonny go and watch TV or something while I'm cooking I don't want you distracting me." I said keeping my eyes on the pancake in front of me.

Sonny saluted like a soldier. "Of course Chef Cooper!" She exclaimed marching out of the room.

"Chefs don't salute you moron!" I shouted to her before she left them room. Sonny turned around stuck her tongue out and ran into the living room. The first pancake looked done so I flipped it upside down carefully to check the other side which looked done too.

Once all of the pancakes were finished I poured some syrup over them, a little too much just in case the pancakes turned out horrific.

"Munroe!" I called placing the plates on the table before pouring out 2 glasses of orange juice, Chad Dylan Cooper does not make tea.

"Ohh they look very nice, and smell nice too! Are you sure you didn't call room service to make these?" Why didn't I think of that, it would have been so much easier!

"Of course not Sonny, I told you. I. Can. Cook." I stated to her as if she were a two year old as she took one big bite of her pancakes. I watched as she chewed them slowly then reluctantly swallowed with a disgusted look on her face.

After composing her face Sonny glared at me. "Chad, I know we don't get along half of the time, well most of the time, but you didn't have to poison them!" She half shouted at me throwing down her fork. I thought she was kidding so I took a bite of my own pancake then spat it back all over the table.

"Urgh!" I exclaimed wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"I thought you said you could cook?" She quizzed me with her eyebrows raised.

"I … I can cook, I j-just must have done something wrong." I stuttered, scraping bits of pancake off the table.

Sonny smirked at me. "Chad it's OK if you can't cook, you don't need to keep up your _I'm Chad Dylan Cooper I can do anything_ charade with me you know" She impersonated me, badly might I add, and she calls herself an actress!

"Fine I can't cook" I exhaled a breath I didn't notice I was holding.

Her smirk grew wider then faltered. "If you told me that earlier I wouldn't have to go to my interview with an empty stomach." I looked at the clock, she has 5 minutes before the car gets here.

"Wait there." I ordered rushing back to the counter. I pulled out a box of Cheerios and a carton of milk, poured them into the bowl and handed it to Sonny.

"See I can cook!" I winked at her and began to clear the plates away.

"Chad putting things in a bowl isn't cooking." I glared at her ungratefulness. "-But thanks Chad, aren't you having any?" She asked taking a spoonful of cereal.

"I'm going to call room service to bring me a full English breakfast!" I saw the jealousy plastered over her face as she didn't try to hide it.

"So, whilst I'm in an interview, half full of Cheerios you will be stuffing your face with eggs bacon beans and whatever else!?!" She whined now prodding at her cereal.

"That's right Munroe." I smirked.

"Fine well when they ask _What is Chad Dylan Cooper really like? _I will say, he's just like the papers say. He is rude, obnoxious and nothing like Mackenzie at all." Is that what she really thinks about me?

"Fine, but they won't care. You know why Sonshine? Because my looks beat all of that, nobody cares how I act, this-" I gestured to my face and the rest of my body. "-Is enough to stun a person." It's true, one girl fainted at the sight of me.

"Whatever Chad, you're just jealous because people actually like me for me and not _just _for my looks." She ranted getting up from her chair with a half eaten cereal.

"Well, you're just jealous because my show has more viewers than yours _because_ of my good looks." After putting her bowl in the sink she headed for the door but turned back before she left.

"You really think that much about yourself don't you?" I nodded at the rhetorical question. "I don't know what they all see in you." She exclaimed sauntering out the door to the living room.

"But you do Munroe; you love me just as much as every other girl." I called after her before I heard the door slam. More like I wished she loved me just as much as all the others. But that's one of the interesting things about her; she always has a comeback to my remarks. She isn't afraid of me and my charm doesn't work on her. Well, it does, it works on _everybody _but unlike everyone else she stops herself, she thinks she's too good for me.

****

Sonny's POV

"Hey Allison, I'm Kathy." The interviewer for 'Bliss' magazine greeted me.

"Oh please call me Sonny." I said shaking her hand in front of the camera. "It's nice to meet you Kathy." I felt more at ease here because there was no audience, just me, Kathy and the camera man.

"You too Sonny." She smiled before checking her notes. "So, how are you liking England so far, I hear it's your first visit am I right?"

"Yes, it's such a lovely place, well what I've seen so far. I have only been here for a few days and it has rained the whole time!" I laughed as Kathy laughed with me.

"That's the typical English weather; we don't get much sun here."

"Well I guess I'll have to buy a rain coat!" Kathy laughed again.

"I can see why you're on SoRandom, you are really funny. Do you get on well with your castmates?"

"Thank you and we all get on great." I beamed thinking of my castmates. "We all have unique personalities and opinions but that doesn't stop us from getting along, in some ways it brings us closer."

"That's nice to know, you don't get a lot of teen cast's that get along as well as yours." I nodded agreeing as she continued. "Speaking of other cast's I hear you have become close friends with Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls?" I was waiting for this to come up.

"Chad and I-" I took a breath thinking of a way to explain our _relationship_. "We argue, a lot." That was the best I could come up with.

"Well that's not what we heard; did you not go on a date with him recently?" How did they find out these things?

"Oh that, that was a just a _fake _date. I am definitely not dating Chad Dylan Cooper." I stated hoping she would change the subject.

"A fake date huh? You must get along sometimes though right? I mean you have to spend a whole 3 weeks living in the same hotel room with him." I blushed at this forgetting that they would know about that.

"Well yeah but we've both got a busy time with all the interviews and such so we don't have to talk to each other if we don't want to." I hoped that reply would bore her and she would move onto something else.

"Oh well that's good then." She chuckled before reading back through her notes. "One last question before we finish. How does it feel to be a small town girl from Wisconsin then to suddenly become a big Hollywood star?" I blushed at the compliment smiling that she finally changed the subject.

"I wouldn't call myself a _big star_, inside I'm still the Wisconsin girl. I keep in touch with my friends from home and have friends in Hollywood too. My life is still the same except I get followed around by the press and I have the job of a lifetime!" I smiled at the camera.

"Well it was lovely to finally meet you Sonny Munroe and I'm glad the fame hasn't gone to your head. You can watch SoRandom on Condor TV at 4pm every weekday." I waved as I smiled at the camera.

"Are you ready for your photo shoot?" Kathy asked standing up from the sofa.

"Of course" I beamed following her to the dressing room.

After 2 hours of posing in numerous dresses and other outfits it was time to leave. They let me keep my favourite outfit; it was a black leather effect dress, matched with a black leather jacket and belt, fishnet tights and black boots. **(Demi's outfit in Here We Go Again video.)** I will probably wear it to one of the parties we were asked to attend.

* * *

****

A/N:

I'm going to stop there because I have to post this, it's 12pm, I have a thing about telling you guys the time lol I go to bed way too late. Anyway, I won't be updating as much because I have school, I will update every week-ish like I have been. I have a few one shots I might post but yea… That's about it, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Channy can't go through a day without arguing, can they?! Haha well review because you all know how happy it makes me! 


	11. When were you ever under me?

**A/N: **First thing's first. The 100th reviewer can have a character named after them, I know that's totally unoriginal but I'm so shocked that I actually have 99 reviews on this story.

Secondly. I miss Renny, she has gone, vanished, well she is moving house atm so she isn't talking; I hope that's why anyway! XD. So yeah I'm in the mood for some Channy fluff before I go back to school. Enjoy…

**Disclaimer: **I want to own Ben and Jerry's ice cream, I'm obsessed with it. I would love to own all of my obsessions including SWAC but unfortunately I don't :'(.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I sighed as I swiped the card in the door to our suite; it had been a long day. First, failing to cook pancakes this morning, which somehow caused yet another argument with Sonny although I do admit that was the highlight of my day. So then I went to the stupid interview with stupid questions all about the stupid little brunette that lay on the sofa playing with her iPhone as I entered the apartment.

"Hey Sonny what's the dilly?" I snuck behind her and whispered in her ear but she didn't flinch.

"Nice try Chad. I heard you walk across the floor." I was being so sneaky, how did she even _hear_ that? "Oh, and the dilly is. I'm bored." She sighed and moved her feet for me to sit down. "How can I bee in a wonderful city like this and be _bored_?" I chuckled as she whined still playing with her phone.

"It's raining outside so you can't go out there, well you can but you will be soaked. How about we go for some food and figure out what we can do tonight, I'm starving!" I stood back up and held my hand out for her.

She took it and jumped up enthusiastically. "Ok." She beamed. "I have an idea of what we can do!"

* * *

I laughed at Sonny as she but the DVD in the slot, she said she likes horror films but this one might be a little too scary for her.

"What are you laughing at, just because you and your Mackenzie Falls posse got scared by this doesn't mean I will!" She stood in front of the TV with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Whatever you say Sonny, but don't come crying to me when the little girl appears in your dreams." The Exorcist was one scary film, I love horror movies but this gave me nightmares for weeks! And Chad Dylan Cooper does not get nightmares. Sonny rolled her eyes and came to sit down beside me; I looked her way then motioned to the kitchen.

"What now?" She asked completely oblivious.

"Well why would you buy snacks but not get them out?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Why can't you get the snacks?" I shrugged.

"I was thinking of you, I don't want any." She huffed and stormed out of the room as I grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over myself and Sonny's side of the couch.

She appeared at the doorway holding a bottle of water, a bowl of popcorn, a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream with a packet of cheesy puffs held by her teeth. I chuckled as she made her way across the room almost dropping the popcorn, as she reached the couch she eyed the blanket that I had draped over myself and decided to sit on it instead.

I reached over to grab a handful of popcorn and she pulled the bowl away from me. "What?" I asked reaching again as she pulled the bowl further away.

"I thought you didn't want any." She batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Sonny, just give me some popcorn." I ordered not falling into her trap.

"No Chad, I'm not giving you any popcorn." She argued as I smirked at her.

"Oh yea?" I reached over kneeling above her our faces inches apart. "Give me the popcorn, Sonny." She shook her head biting her lip. "Please." I stared into her eyes and almost lost focus as I felt her cool breath on my lips.

"W-what?" She stuttered as I moved closer, our noses almost touching. I continued to stare into her deep brown eyes

"Oh Chad Dylan." She swooned, I had her right where I wanted her but just before I could speak she cut me off. "You really think after all this time you "charm" works on me?" She said using her fingers as air quotes, smirking. "Sorry Chad, I'm over you." She stated tossing me the popcorn as I retreated back to my seat.

She was _over_ me. What does that even mean? "When were you ever _under_ me?" I muttered as she pressed play on the remote, I had completely forgotten about the movie.

"What was that?" She asked turning to face me.

"Oh-uh. Nothing." I answered giving back the popcorn and settling down. She rolled her eyes and watched the movie.

**Sonny's POV**

I could not fall for Chad, I just can't. That's why I've learnt that whenever he tries to _swoon_ me I have to switch off and not let him get to me because whenever he does I don't hear the end of it. If I fell for him I would be like every other girl, falling to the floor when he flicks his hair or winks with his one sparkly eye. Inside I fall to pieces when he says I'm not pretty or good enough for him, that's when I want to mentally hit myself for being so stupid.

Chad Dylan Cooper is my rival.

Chad Dylan Cooper is self-centred.

Chad Dylan Cooper is rude.

Chad Dylan Cooper is too good for anyone.

Too good for Sonny Munroe from Wisconsin. I could feel him staring at me but I don't want to face him because I like him looking at me, it makes me feel like I am worthy. I decide to watch the film and prove him wrong, I'm not scared of stupid little horror films with unrealistic plots even if the girl is really scary looking!

**Chad's POV**

For the last half an hour I have been watching Sonny instead of the film, at first I noticed she was thinking and not watching the movie which disappointed me because I want her to get scared. No, not so I can comfort her, I just because I want her to be scared, I wouldn't want to comfort her.

Sonny is the only girl that hasn't fallen head over heels for me. I mean, Tawni did when we were younger, now she's over that, thank god. I don't think I could have put up with her, when Tawni wants something she gets it.

But Sonny is different from all the other girls, she doesn't care what people think of her. She doesn't obsess over her looks, not that she needs to, she is naturally beautiful. Did I just call her beautiful? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't call girls beautiful, just hot or ugly, words that explain the looks of a person, not what's inside. Things are different with Sonny, I like to see her happy, I care for her, and dare I admit it I get jealous when she even speaks to another guy. This is why I rarely show these feelings, because I'm scared, Sonny can bring out the old Chad, the guy before Hollywood and press. With Sonny I can be Chad but it's hard to be two different people.

I look over at Sonny who is now asleep, shivering as she was too stubborn to get under the blanket. The movie had finished a while ago so I picked Sonny up and put her in the bed, I cleared away all of the bowls and turned off the TV. I then got in the bed watching her sleeping so peacefully, I was right she _is beautiful._

_

* * *

_

"Ahhhhhhh" I awoke to find Sonny breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" I turned on the lamp so I could see better.

She blushed and looked at me, still crying. "She was there Chad, she was in my dream." She cried throwing her hands to her face.

"Who was there? Sonny I don't know what you're talking about." I said softly trying to pry her hands from her face only for her to place them back as I succeeded.

She was shaking violently as she tried to answer. "T-the… girl, from the f-film." I snorted then apologised remembering how scared I was the first time. I took her hands in mine and tilted up her chin so I could look her in the eyes.

"It is just a film, I'm here, and I can fight off any monsters for you." I winked which made her giggle.

"I know, and thank you. But I won't be able to sleep, not now." She said sighing as the tears began to dry on her face. I sat there for a minute staring at her then pulled her up and led her to the living room; I turned on the TV and went to get her a glass of water.

"I hated that film; you better not make me watch it again!" She exclaimed as I handed her the glass.

"I'm not that stupid Sonny. Bu-"

"Oh so you admit you're stupid then." She smiled taking a swig of the water.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not stupid. Anyway, I thought we could watch TV until you fall asleep.

"OK." She grinned as I put my arm around her and pulled the blanket over us both. I put a repeat of Mackenzie Falls on and chuckled as Sonny frowned and snatched the remote.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to play nicely and share?" I asked as she flicked through the channels.

"Yeah she did, we are sharing the remote, and it's not yours." I huffed then looked at the TV. A bubbly brunette danced around in a bee costume along with her other bumble bee friends.

"Sorandom. Really Sonny, really?" I whined although I had watched this episode over 5 times, I would never tell Sonny that.

"Really Chad, really. This is called entertainment!" Throughout the whole episode I made comments about the costumes and immaturity of the show. At one point I accidentally laughed at one of the joke covering it with a cough. After about 10 minutes Sonny was asleep on my chest, I knew how awkward it would be in the morning but I turned off the TV using the remote and settled down to sleep myself.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope your first day back was as good as mine. I was late, we sat in the hall from 9am till 11am. Then went home at 12 :). So yeah anyway please review, because I love you if you do honestly!


	12. Why would I ever want a picture of you?

**A/N:** All I'm going to say is sorry for being so late with this. Now you can enjoy the chapter; I hope!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAC otherwise Channy would have kissed in Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I shifted my head to find a comfier spot in the bed, not that the bed was uncomfortable; I could sleep here all day. Except I could see the bedroom light on through my eyelids and it kept me awake.

"Chad, turn out the lights." I mumbled attempting to turn over whilst almost falling out of the bed. A pair of strong arms caught me as I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Sonny, there are no lights on." He said as I looked up at him. That's when I noticed my surroundings; I was lying on Chad's chest, the sun was glaring through the crack in the curtains and I turned bright red. Chad saw my blush and stroked my face causing me to blush even harder.

"Why didn't you put me in the bed?" I asked sounding a little more accusing than I hoped. He looked guilty then recomposed his face and shrugged.

"I was tired, I fell asleep myself. Is that why you're blushing?" I could see him trying hard to hide the smirk forming on his lips as I pushed away from him.

"I am n-not blushing… The sun, it was hot… On my face. Yeah that's it." I stuttered trying to convince myself more than anyone else so I stood up to shower when he grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going? You can go back to sleep if you like." He offered patting his chest with his free hand. I couldn't make out whether he was serious or not so I shook my head and turned away.

"I'm not tired anymore; I'm going to have a shower." As I turned back to face him I could have sworn I saw him frown but my mind must be playing tricks with me. Chad wouldn't want me to stay with him, would he?

I came out of the bedroom to the smell of pancakes and waffles, my hair was still wet, wavy and I wore a simple pair of jeans and black vest top.

"I hope you haven't attempted to cook again Cooper, I told you to leave that to me." I called as I made my way to the kitchen. The dining room was fully prepared with waffles, cereal, toast, pancakes. The works! I gave Chad a questioning look as I sat down.

"Don't worry you won't get food poisoning. I took your advice and called room service." I sighed dramatically wiping my forehead as he handed me a cup of tea.

"Strong with no sugar?" He asked as I took the cup at nodded beaming at the spread of food.

"Thanks Chad this all looks so great." I took a bit of everything and started to tuck in. I heard Chad chuckle so I looked up to find him staring at me with an amused expression, amused but awed, from what I thought anyway.

"What?" I asked looking behind me, wondering what he was looking at.

"You have syrup, there." He gestured to his own face as I tried to rub it off. When I failed he reached over with a napkin and wiped it off gently leaving his hand there for a second too long. It turns out I was wiping the wrong side of my mouth.

"Urm thanks…" I blushed again; this caused an awkward silence until we had finished eating.

"Well, I'm stuffed." Chad huffed patting his stomach and getting up from his chair. "I'm going to have a shower, you ok cleaning up?" he gestured to the empty plates and cups.

"Sure, why not?" I exclaimed sarcastically taking a few plates into the kitchen as I heard him laugh while his footsteps padded through the living room.

Once I have finished the washing up-well putting the plates in the dishwasher-I dried my hair into natural waves and applied a small amount of mascara. Chad came out of the shower just wearing a towel on his waist, his hair was wet and messy but it still looked gorgeous.

I did not just call Chad Dylan Cooper gorgeous. I may not be able to tear my eyes away from his perfect abs, but I do not think he is _gorgeous_, maybe just a little. No not at all.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Laughing at his own joke he ushered me out of the room with his hands.

"Why would I ever want a picture of you?" I asked finally tearing my gaze from his body to his eyes, bad idea.

"Oh Sonny, I know you still have both photos I signed for you, they are probably on your bedroom wall. You know, if you like I could give you another, anything for my favourite random." He said with a wink and click of his tongue.

"Anything?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes as best as I could. I was now half way out of the door and Chad moved a step closer.

"Anything." He repeated whispering lightly, I wrapped my fingers into his soaked hair pulling his suddenly shocked face closer to mine.

"Well, there's a bus tour here, in London it's supposed to be so amazing! We get to see loads of sights including Buckingham Palace, Westminster Abbey, St. Paul's Cathedral and The Tower of London!" I gushed releasing my hand from his blonde locks, beaming I walked into the living room leaving a _very_ shocked CDC in the doorway with a taste of his own medicine.

**Chad's POV**

How was she even capable of that? Nobody, not even Little Miss Sonny Munroe can do that to Chad Dylan Cooper. After one whole minute of staring after her I suddenly shook my head, I needed to dry my hair. Today we were going on a bus, a bus! With public people, I have never been on a bus in my life so I need to be prepared.

As for Sonny, I will get her back and I will get her back good, nobody fools CDC.

* * *

**A/N:** This was shorter than usual because I really wanted to post it and thought this was a good way to end. Also I have the **Charenny** collaboration story to right and I'm pretty sure I have geography homework. So, that's all your going to get for now. Quite a bit of Channy in this chapter right? Not all of them will be like this and the wiping the syrup off her mouth was sooo cliché but it had to be done xD

Please, please, please tell me you like it. Really! Because I have school right now so if I don't have many reviews then I won't want to update.


	13. SONNY MUNROE AND CDC DATING?

**A/N:** I'm not a very nice person; I say 'review, it will make me update quicker!' but it's a lie, because I only update if I have inspiration and time. So review if you want to, it does make me happy though :).

**Disclaimer:** I own my laptop and my ideas but I don't own CDC or SWAC. I would trade the world for CDC :).

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"And here we have Hyde Park." The tour guide said through the microphone.

"Haven't we just been past Hyde Park?" I asked Sonny as she was waving at the people on the street.

"No Chad that was Green Park." She explained still smiling and gazing at the trees below.

"They all look the same to me." I muttered and began to check Tween Weekly Online because they care about Chad Dylan Cooper.

**HAS THE RIVALRY VANISHED?**

_The Sorandom star Sonny Munroe has been spotted in The Dorchester hotel, London with none other than the teen bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper._

The two have been seen frolicking in The Dorchester swimming pool and many other places within the hotel. To their cast mates they claim there is nothing going on between them and they are 'enemies' however Tawni Hart and Portlyn Murray think differently.

"It's a love/hate relationship, they argue all the time but you can just tell they want to kiss each other."… "Chad's ego is way too big compared to how sweet and caring Sonny is they are complete opposites."

But you know what they say; opposites attract.

"Erm… Sonny?" I muttered shocked at what I had just read. I tapped her on the shoulder when she didn't respond.

"Chad be quiet, I know you're going to ask some stupid question like… Is that Big Ben? Well it is OK? Now just stop being immature." She snapped without even looking in my direction, I now know not to interrupt Sonny when she's sight seeing.

I chuckled to myself "Fine-" I started to say.

"Oh my gosh! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" I rolled my eyes and nodded as a fan girl screamed in my face.

"And you're Sonny Munroe!" She continued; this girl is so clever…

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, what's your name?" Sonny asked pulling her eyes away from the giant Ferris wheel. So she could spend time listening to a little brat but not Chad Dylan Cooper?

"I'm Emma; could I have your autograph?" She gushed shoving the pen and paper at Sonny.

"Of course you can sweetie." Sonny smiled, signing the autograph as other passengers began to point and murmur in our direction.

**Sonny's POV**

Once I had signed one autograph people were crowding around us with cameras and books to sign. I could see Chad clearly annoyed by the pictures being taken of him which surprised me; I thought he loved the attention.

I took a magazine off a little girl to sigh when I stopped at the front page.

**SONNY MUNROE AND CHAD DYLAN COOPER DATING?**

I froze holding the magazine in one hand. Chad took it away from me and handed it back to the girl without an autograph. He took my hand and led me off the bus.

Once we were out on the street, I turned on him.

"Chad! What did you do?" I almost yelled in his face causing a few people to stare.

"I didn't do anything; they just think we are dating because we are sharing a hotel room. And let's face it Munroe, you think I'm irresistible." He explained with a smirk.

"I don't think your – Wait, how do you know about this?" I saw his smirk fade then he regained his composure and shrugged.

"I read it on Tween Weekly Online." He stated matter-of-factly.

"So you mean to say you read about it but you didn't think to tell me?" I accused getting angry.

"I did go to tell you but you called me immature. And anyway, why are you getting so annoyed it's not like it's true. I get stuff like this written about me all the time!"

"Well I'm good! I don't get stuff like this written about me. I'm embarrassed." I said my voice rising slightly.

"Embarrassed of what, me?" He asked.

"Yes you Chad. Why would I ever want to be seen with you, let alone go out with you? All you do is care about yourself and go out with any girl you can get your hands on." It wasn't true. But I didn't want him to know the truth.

"At least I'm not a Wisconsin Hillbilly, _ohhh Wisconsin this Wisconsin that_!" He mimicked my voice, really badly and stormed off in the opposite direction.

--

Couples were strewn all over the grass around me as I read the article over and over in the Sugar magazine. It was as if the couples were they to taunt me, the headlines would never be true.

Chad doesn't want me and he never will, it wasn't just his kind side that I liked, he made me laugh, and I always look forward to our daily arguments. Sometimes I get so angry with him but all I ever seem to want to do is kiss him, but I can't.

He's Chad Dylan Cooper after all; he can have any girl he wants so why would he settle for me? The Wisconsin Hillbilly.

* * *

**A/N:** Short and really bad, I know, I know. Ermmm, yeah I have nothing against Wisconsin or Hillbillies. Emma/Rachael lol I think you will find your name in here, my 100th reviewer :). Sorry this story takes to long. I have a few shoutouts.

_Trace-Demi-Cyrus:_ Thankyouu for all your help lol, you made this chapter happen; seriously! :D

_Fluffness:_ You also helped make this happen, without your email it probably wouldn't have been out for another week so yeah thanks :)

_Deadheart115:_ I miss you a lot_, _**I want you all to say happy birthday to Renny for Thursday!** I have a present in line for you, I will email it to you, it's not very good but I tried lol :) I love youu!!!

So yeah, check out their profiles and stories. And REVIEW :D


	14. You miss me?

**A/N:** I think you guys should just expect late updates from now on because that's all I can give you. Ermm, I'm sorry if this chapter is boring…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it so stop asking! Oh and I don't own The Only Exception Lyrics, Catch Me lyrics OR Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. Oh how I wish I did :/

* * *

**Chad's POV**

Wisconsin Hillbilly, how did that even manage to escape my mouth? I sat alone in the bedroom strumming on my guitar. It had been over an hour now since I left Sonny on that random street in London and I was starting to get worried.

There's no point in denying it now, Chad Dylan Cooper has feelings. He may only have feelings for himself and the bubbly brunette, but those feelings are there even when nobody thought it was possible.

"_That was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception…"_

I lay down on the bed throwing my guitar next to me; this isn't the Chad Dylan Cooper I'm used to, nobody is used to the cheesy guy that writes songs about his _feelings_.

This girl has done something to me and it _scares_ me, she makes me_ laugh_, heck I bet she could even make me _cry_! _Ok I don't think we should go that far Chad._

"_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me"_

Letting Sonny know how I feel is one thing, but the whole world finding out? I don't think I could cope, my reputation, my fans, what if she doesn't like me back? _Ha, nobody can resist the CDC charm._

But Sonny's different from everyone else, sure she slips up every once and a while but she doesn't like me, she's _embarrassed_ of me. Her words from today's events replayed over and over in my mind.

"_I don't get stuff like this written about me. I'm embarrassed."_

"_Embarrassed of what, me?"_

"_Yes you Chad."_

She tells me she's embarrassed of me and I come up with some lame comeback and saunter off. _Clever Chad!_

Urgh, I'm so stupid and she's taking too long to come back, I'm hungry but she won't be happy if I went to dinner without her.

"_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone.  
It's not warm when she's away.  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long anytime she goes away._

_Wonder this time where she's gone,  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's-"_

That's when I was caught; I turned around to three knocks on the door frame. And there she was standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. _Here it comes Chad, get ready for the teasing._

"What brings you back so _early_ Munroe?" I asked laying my guitar back to the side as she walked across the room towards me.

"What's with the sarcasm Cooper? You miss me?" She asked taking a seat beside me.

"N-no, I'm just hungry." Technically it was kind of true.

"Awh you were worried weren't you!" She cooed mockingly.

"Why would I be worried about you?" I snapped hoping to annoy her.

"Chad, don't try and make me angry, it's not going to work." She beamed but still smirking at the same time.

"Sonny just drop it ok?" I snapped again without thinking.

"Fine but I'll find out later." She edged.

"I said just drop it! Come on let's go eat." I shot up making my way to the living room.

I probably shouldn't have acted that way but she interrupted me, she didn't let me make my mind up to what I'm going to do. After an awkward silence down the elevator we arrived at the dining room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper but the dining room is closing now, you know the times for food are 5 till 8pm, it is now 8:30." The doorman explained.

"Well what am I supposed to do to get some food around here?" I whined, nobody likes to see a hungry Chad.

"Chad we can just order a pizza or something." Sonny concluded. I agreed and we headed back up to the room.

-oo-------oo-

"Good call Munroe." I said patting my stomach as we watched an episode of 'Gladiators' – The only show we could seem to agree on.

"That was some good pizza… what do you want…to do now?" She said mid-yawn, it was now 10pm and we had a _long_ day around London.

"I think someone needs their beauty sleep." I chuckled standing up and holding my hand out for her.

"I really hope _someone_ isn't speaking in third person again." She eyed me as she took my hand and pulled herself up from the floor.

I let out a fake gasp then laughed. "No Sonny I was talking about you. But as we're on the subject I'm pretty tired myself!" I yawned and stretched my arms dramatically.

"Whatever Chad." She chuckled slapping my chest. "I'll go and get dressed, you can tidy up." She winked as she skipped out into the bedroom. _Stupid cute._

-oo---------oo-

For about 20 minutes I tossed and turned trying to sleep however I could feel Sonny beside me and knowing she was still awake too I couldn't sleep one bit.

"…Chad..." Sonny whispered after another few minutes of silence.

"Mmhm." I mumbled and opened my eyes to see she was facing me.

"Are you awake?" This made me chuckle.

"Yes Sonny I'm awake." I could faintly see her toothy grin through the dark.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you up?" She bit her lip as she said this making me shiver.

"No, I was already awake, what's up?" I asked.

"The sky." She laughed at her own joke.

"You know Sonny; I love your unfunny jokes _so much_ in the day so they are even funnier at night!" I tried to keep my sarcasm light to stop a repeat of today's events.

"You know Chad; your sarcasm gets old too!" I joined in as she laughed again at her own joke. _My sarcasm _never_ gets old._

We fell into a comfortable silence as I watched her close her eyes for a while; I couldn't take my gaze off of her. Just as I though she had fallen asleep…

"Chad." She whispered still with her eyes closed.

"Yeah?" I whispered still watching her face.

"I'm sorry, about earlier, I'm not embarrassed of you and I don't think any of those things I said." I wondered if she was dreaming but she opened her eyes to prove me wrong.

"Sonny you were right to say that, that's how the whole world sees me, that's how I want them to see me, it's not your fault." I replied staring into her eyes.

A small smile crept up onto her face. "Chad I know you're not like that, and so do you. So why do you want to keep up the reputation of 'Hollywood's Bad Boy'?"

Truthfully I've never really thought about it, no-one wants to be known as the bad guy. But that's just how things worked out, when I started out on Mackenzie Falls I was young, the press took advantage of what I said and twisted my words. Once I received this reputation it stuck with me, my agent said most girls like bad boys and to prove that point I look at all the fans I have today. They all love me because of the image I've been given, not for me and Sonny knew this.

"Because Sonny, the fans want this. They want me to be bad and without my fans I wouldn't be here today." I explained closing my eyes.

Sonny took my right hand in hers, playing with my fingers. "You see Chad, you don't need to be that way, you can change."

"It's not that easy. Wait, why do you care so much?" I asked. She took her hand out of my grasp and turned on her back to face the ceiling.

"Chad, you know I'm a caring person." She said turning her face away from me, trying to hide her face.

I slid closer towards her - taking her chin in my hand and turning her to face me. "Sonny look at me please."

Unwillingly she turned to face me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said closing her eyes.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Well, when I read those articles today what they wrote about you, it wasn't fair Chad! I know the real you, yeah you're vain and_ really_ big headed. But that's what makes you, _you._ Why don't you let people see that guy?" She asked, her innocent eyes looking up at me searching for an answer.

"I let _you_ see him." I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I guess that will do for now." She whispered, smiling back. "Goodnight Chad."

She reached over to my face and placed a kiss on my cheek, her lips lingered there for a moment then she turned around to go to sleep as I did the same.

The tingles remained on my cheek; even in my dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** I think. Chad is way OCC in this chapter and I used too many italics and it's pretty bad. I need some proper action instead of feelings **all the time**, don't you think? Please review, I think I need them because I need to know what I did wrong!!

-Charley


	15. What is wrong with you both?

**A/N:** This story eats me. Seriously I can feel every one of your reviews nibbling away at me because I haven't updated and once again I'm sorry. I've had a major vidding frenzy on YT lately so I haven't written a thing. Now it's time for doing some actual work like studying I don't want to so I felt the need to write again. Don't ask lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC, if I did I wouldn't keep the Channy fans waiting for this long :/. Also I don't own Paul O'Grady and for those of you who know him I know he's not that bad I just needed someone to use.

So here it is…

* * *

**No-ones POV**

Mr Condor had called Chad and Sonny the morning after the news about them "dating" had surfaced. They explained to him that it was all just a rumour but Mr Condor still insisted they had to attend an interview that morning to clear things up.

He was known as the British Santiago Geraldo, most stars avoided his interviews as he always managed to find the truth. Or if the truth wasn't juicy enough he would twist your words to _make_ them juicy.

_Just like that, he will squeeze me until all my secrets are out and all that's left is a hollow, see-through lemon skin._ Sonny whined inwardly as she and Chad approached the couch across from the man himself. Paul O'Grady.

"Hello and welcome to the Paul O'Grady show!" Chad and Sonny waved to the audience and camera as Paul introduced them.

"So you're both here in England to promote your shows am I right?" Paul asked once the audience had quietened down.

"That's right." Chad answered seeming more confident than Sonny.

Paul nodded to Chad and turned to face Sonny. "So what's it like being second best to the teen drama Mackenzie Falls Miss Munroe?"

Sonny could see Chad's smirk growing as she thought of something to say. "Please call me Sonny" She smiled continuing. "It's not all bad, not everyone can be number one can they?"

"That's right Sonny but doesn't it bother you that the Falls get everything they want whilst you and your cast are stuck with ick on a stick?" Chad chuckled beside Sonny as they both realised Paul was trying to irritate her.

However Sonny kept up her confidence. "Not at all Paul" She said sweetly. "Over at Sorandom we love to act and see the smile on our fans faces when we perform our sketches." Paul decided he wasn't going to get any gossip this way so he tried a different approach.

"That's great of you Sonny." He smiled at her. "So you and your cast mates, do you get along?"

Sonny knew this would come up as Tawni didn't hide her aversion towards her when Sonny joined the Sorandom cast. People still believe they don't get along but in truth she and Tawni have become very good friends… most of the time. Sonny smiled to herself remembering this and replied to the question.

"We all have our differences but we get along really well. When we're not filming or creating new sketches we go bowling together and lots of other fun things."

"That's just great!" Paul said almost sarcastically trying to think of other ways to exploit the two teens. "-I hear though there's a rivalry between your two shows?" He gestured between Chad and Sonny. _Now it's Chad's turn to speak _Sonny thought looking towards him.

"As the tabloids say; Mackenzie Falls and Sorandom are rival shows. The only reason for this is jealousy, Mackenzie Falls is the better show and Sorandom don't like that."

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

That is the _last_ time I'm letting _him_ talk!

"That is so not true!" I defended. "We are not jealous of your show one bit, sure you get lobster and loganberry smoothies but we have friendship and compassion!" Chad smirked at me once again and raised an eyebrow.

"Friendship and compassion?" He asked in a mocking tone. "The last time I heard you and Tawni didn't even get along!"

"If you ever took any notice in other people then you would know that Tawni and I get along great now! But nooo, it's all Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad in that little brain of yours!" I argued forgetting about the audience around us.

"My brain is _not_ little" His face was dangerously close to my own as I heard one of the guards mutter something to Paul probably asking if he should break us up. We continued arguing for a while ending in the usual…

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

And by the time we had finished and the show was coming to an end I had honestly forgotten what the argument was about in the first place and I think Chad had too.

"I'm Paul O'Grady and this is Sonny Munroe from Sorandom with Mackenzie Falls star Chad Dylan Cooper, thank you for watching." Upon hearing this Chad and I sheepishly waved towards the audience whilst receiving glares from Paul.

"What is wrong with you both?" He demanded as the cameras turned off.

"She started it." Chad mumbled next to me.

"You did!" I argued.

"You said I have a little brain!" Chad almost yelled in a shockingly high voice for a guy.

"Ok both of you stop!" Paul slammed his hands on his desk clearly angry that he didn't get the scoop he wanted. "You are both supposed to be role models for your generation and you act like this on live TV? Arguing about who has a bigger brain!" He spoke to us like three year olds that had just been caught throwing paint across the classroom.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I could see the smile tugging at Sonny's lips as we were getting taught how to be a good role model from a man who tries to exploit every celebrity that comes on his show.

Once he finally let us leave after signing multiple autographs Sonny and I burst into laughter. I don't know what controlled it but the whole walk back to the hotel we laughed animatedly probably looking like complete idiots as we walked the streets.

It was all a part of my plan, to argue with Sonny so he didn't get a chance to ask any questions about us dating. I knew it would just make things even more awkward between us and I secretly liked the fact that the whole world thought we were a couple.

I held open the door of our suite and gestured towards her. "Ladies first."

She giggled and walked through. "So what should we order for dinner?"

"I'm thinking pizza" I offered as I followed her inside.

"We had that last night, how about a Chinese?" Sonny sat down onto the couch turning on the TV.

"But I fancy pizza" I argued sitting next to her and receiving a glare.

"Fine, we'll get both." She smirked searching through the TV channels.

Smiling at her I said what she wanted to hear "Fine."

* * *

**A/N:** I think that went better than usual, am I right or wrong? There was kind of Channy but I've planned out the end of this and there will only be about 5 chapters left I'm thinking. I know it should have been so much longer but I think it needs to end soon. Look forward to next chapter because it's going to be… interesting. I think it might not be in the end haha xD

I'm gonna shut up now.


	16. What've you done with Chad Dylan Cooper?

**A/N:** I bet you guys hate these but whatever :P I have a snow day today so I thought I might write :). I got 18 reviews for the last chapter which is LOADS so I am really, really happy with you all! Haha.

**Disclaimer:** Charley Fletcher does not own Sonny With A Chance or Sterling Knight or Starstruck.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Chaaaddd… Chaaaddd… Wakey wakey sleepy head." I could feel her playing with my hair while she was whispering in my ear.

I groaned and flipped over onto my back and opened one eye to find her fully dressed. I could smell bacon and egg cooking so I decided to be nice, I took her wrist to check her watch.

"9am! Couldn't you have let me sleep for another hour Sonny?" I whined as she sat on the bed next to me.

"Do you want to be fed or not? We can't have takeaway for breakfast, dinner _and_ tea." Did she have to be so loud in the mornings?

"Mhmm ok… What's the plan for today?" I asked with no attempt of getting out from under the covers.

"Well we have the Starstruck premiere to go to tonight and we'll have to answer a few questions on the red carpet, most of them will be about yesterday's incident… So they've booked me for a pedicure at 5, I get my hair done at half 5 and the premiere is at 7" She explained cheerfully.

"I don't care what they have planned for you, when do I get my hair done?" I asked genuinely uncaring about her pedicures.

"I don't know Chad check your phone they should have text you." She replied before stalking off, probably towards the kitchen.

"I have my eggs sunny side up!" I called after her as I searched for my phone.

"I know!" She shouted back sounding annoyed.

**Sonny's POV**

I felt like his mum, waking him up, making him breakfast, next he'll want me to iron his suit!

"So, are we wearing our own clothes to this thing?" I smile appeared on my face, typical boy. I turned to him and noticed he was wearing no shirt, why did he do this to me? It took me a few seconds to regain my composure and close my mouth, luckily he wasn't paying attention.

"Y-yes Chad and you can iron your own suit." I replied setting the food on the table as he sat down.

"I wasn't asking you to iron it." He defended whilst looking in awe at the food I prepared. "Looks good Sonny."

"Compliments? What have you done with Chad Dylan Cooper?" I joked sitting across from him. He sent me a glare as he stuffed some egg into his mouth.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is capable of compliments." He noted.

"Why do – forget it, let's just have a nice breakfast, no arguing." He nodded in agreement.

-o---o-

After breakfast I made Chad clear up then let him go for a shower. I sat on the sofa flicking through the channels; nothing was on so I left it on a random channel and found my laptop.

_**24 new emails**_

So Tawni did care, I put my hand to my heart dramatically as I searched through my emails. I was right 20 of them were from Tawni and 4 from Lucy, I phoned my mum every night so I wouldn't have any from her, and she wouldn't know how to even turn on a computer.

I replied to Lucy first telling her how amazing England was and how un-amazing Chad is. Next I moved onto Tawni, I decided to read the most recent email first.

_Allison Munroe, who do you think you are? It's been two whole weeks and you haven't replied to me. I'm __**pretty**__! Nobody ignores pretty people. I bet you're having so much fun kissing Chad that you've forgotten about your real friends. Yeah you remember Sorandom? Well Grady, Nico and Zora miss you, they said hi. I read the papers Sonny you and Chad are together don't try and deny it. Mackenzie Falls aren't too happy about it but they think they're royalty so forget about them, but you have our blessing. Although what do you even see in that douche bag? Ok well write back soon, love ya!_

_-Tawni pretty Hart xxx_

Now my cast think we're together! Maybe this trip was a bad idea after all…

_I'm so sorry Tawni! I've been really busy with interviews and stuff it's been mental! But Chad and I are __**not **__together not at all, not __**ever! **__I don't see anything in him not one bit Tawni. All we do is argue like always, I mean he can be sweet and when he's sweet I really like him which is when he turns into an arrogant jerk all over again. He has nice hair, and he's not bad to look at, and he has sparkly eyes but apart from that he's nothing special…_

_Anyway we are going to the Starstruck premiere tonight it's going to be great, I love premieres and Sterling Knight is __**hot!**_

_Sooo I am __**not**__ going out with Chad Dylan Cooper and I don't want to so you can tell everyone that. Speak to you soon lots of love Sonnyyy xxxx_

I closed my laptop and checked the time, 12:10pm the time had gone so quickly. Chad came in from his shower; finally he had a t-shirt on, and sat down on the couch next to me.

**Chad's POV**

"So did you have any friends?" I asked pointing to her laptop on her lap.

She set it on the floor. "Yeah just Tawni and Lucy."

"Oh right what did they say?" Sonny was probably getting whiplash from my change of mood towards her, I know I was.

"Well everyone at the studios thinks we are a couple." She said quickly.

"W-what? Well what did they all say?" At least if we did go out people wouldn't be surprised now. No, we aren't together, what am I saying?

"Well my cast said if I want to I can. And your cast… Well they aren't too ecstatic apparently."

"That's just them, once they know I want to go out with you they will come over. I mean hypothetically of course – I don't want to go out with you…" Smooth Chad, smooth.

"O-of course, yeah. I don't want to go out with you either." Somehow I didn't believe her.

* * *

**A/N:** This was going to be longer but I wanted to leave you with that, there will probably be more than 20 chapters now lol. This took me about two hours to write because the snow was distracting me :/

Review please, I have written most of the next chapter so I will get it up quicker if I get just as many reviews as last time :)


	17. Were you trying to make me jealous?

**A/N:** To the girl that asked me if I was from London [Amber Louise Channy ;)] I'm not, I'm from Coventry :)) WOW thank you for all of the reviews for the last chapter you beat chapter 15 with 18. I got 20!! Wow I just love you all :).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Starstruck, Sterling Knight (sadly) OR Sonny With A Chance :(

* * *

**Chad's POV**

"Why do we have to go to this stupid thing anyway?" I whined for the tenth time today as we pulled up at the premiere in the limo.

"Because-" She replied as we stepped out to the screaming fan girls and flashing cameras, I put my arm around her waist as she did the same, "-this is the whole point of the trip to show our faces around England so people know who we are and they watch our shows." She said as we posed for the cameras.

"Yeah but everybody already knows who I am." She rolled her eyes and sighed as I smirked at her. We made our way down the red carpet signing autographs and talking to celebrities. Sonny occasionally got star struck and I had to drag her away from the scared stars.

We tried to avoid the paparazzi as most of the questions involved the "Channy relationship" and neither of us felt like answering_ more_ questions.

I lost count of how many guys tried to flirt with Sonny, I just wanted to get into the theatre. The most recent guy was Sterling Knight, what a douche with his stupid blonde hair and overly shiny blue eyes. Wait, he looks like me! Maybe that's why Sonny's flirting back because he looks like me, I smirked to myself.

Sonny's flirting back! "Hey Sonny we should get some seats." I said interrupting Sterling talking about how great his new movie is.

She smiled at Sterling and said goodbye, we then made our way down the red carpet and I placed my hand on the small of her back.

"Jealous much?" She whispered as we entered the theatre.

I chuckled nervously, "Of course not Munroe, why would I be jealous?" I asked warily.

"No reason." She grinned as we took our seats unluckily behind Selena Gomez and her cast.

"Were you trying to _make_ me jealous?" I whispered back smirking.

"Not at all, you just sent Sterling daggers the whole time I was talking to him." I thought she would be angry that I pulled her away but she seemed amused.

"Talking? It was more like 'Ohh Sterling you're so handsome and talented and funny, I love you Sterling!'" I lamely mimicked her voice, wow I _am_ jealous!

"Whatever Chad, I'm not going to talk to you until you admit it." She stated as the film began.

"Admit what?" I asked stupidly.

"That you were jealous." She smirked and faced the screen. I huffed and did the same, I wouldn't admit it. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do jealously. Well he doesn't admit it anyway…

After about ten minutes I was getting immensely bored and Sonny wouldn't answer me when I spoke to her. A guy came round with snacks so I bought a large coke and a large bag of popcorn.

I took a sip of the coke and set it in the cup holder (_not_ between me and Sonny); I put the popcorn in my lap and took large handfuls stuffing them into my mouth. That's when I saw a smaller hand make its way into the popcorn.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me?" I asked as she put some popcorn in her mouth.

"I'm not but if I let you keep eating like that there will be none left for me." She stated leaning over me to take the coke.

"W-what! I didn't buy them for_ you_, buy your own." I whispered loudly at her snatching the coke away and putting it back.

She sat then with a pout on her face and crossing her arms. I chuckled at her which caused her to pout even more as she glared at the screen.

We sat like this for another ten minutes until I cracked. "Sonny, here have some popcorn, I was only kidding." She shook her head furiously.

She's so stubborn. "Ple-ease have some popcorn Sonny." I said exaggerating the please, she _always_ cracks when I use my manners.

"I don't want any." She said sounding like a three year old. It was hard to believe we were in the middle of a theatre, everyone around us were sending us glares, well mainly me. Selena however was grinning for some reason every time she turned around to us.

"How about some coke then?" I asked waving the coke by her face.

"No Chad I don't want any until you tell me the truth." She whispered angrily and I put the coke down in the holder between us.

"The truth about what?" I asked just as Selena turned around fully.

"She wants you to admit that you were jealous that Sterling was flirting with her and vice versa; Chad you are so dense sometimes!" Selena smiled triumphantly and turned back to watch the film.

"Hey I don't have a little brain!" I said out loud causing even more people telling us to shut up.

I felt Sonny chuckling beside me. "Chad _be _quiet!" She whispered lightly in my ear.

"I will, but I've got one more thing to say." I whispered back and confusion swept across her face.

"You were right, I was jealous." I stated, a smile crept onto her face and she took a sip of coke. I smiled back and we both began to watch the film.

--o---o--

Sonny suggested that we shouldn't go to the after party because apparently a lot of people were annoyed with our whispering the _whole_ way through.

So instead we went back to the hotel and tonight we were going to order a pizza, I _wasn't _going to let her win again.

"I want to go swimming." Sonny said as we put our coats on the hangers.

"Swimming? But it's 11 o'clock at night Sonny." Confused as to why she would want to swim this late.

"Yeah I know." She grinned walking into the bedroom.

"The pool won't be open at this time." I reasoned as she pulled out a red bikini, _maybe I should just agree to go; I wouldn't want to miss seeing her in that!_ Urgh snap out of it Chad.

"Well you're Chad Dylan Cooper sort it out!" She waved her hand airily and made her way to the bathroom. She turned around, "Are we going or not?" I sighed.

"Fine." Defeated I went to the dresser to find my swim trunks.

"Good." She chuckled closing the bathroom door.

Once we were both ready, Sonny in her sundress and flip flops, me in my shorts, t-shirt and flip flops we made our way down the elevator.

"So how are we going to get into the pool if it's closed?" I asked wondering if she had planned this out or not.

"I think they leave it open all the time but don't expect anyone to be in there." She said confidently.

"Really Sonny?" I asked as we sneaked down the corridor towards the swimming pool.

She pushed down the handle of the door and it clicked open, despite the sign saying 'POOL CLOSED' we went inside. The lights were still on and there was nobody around.

"So much for saving energy." She muttered as she took off her sundress and flip flops.

Even though I have seen her in a bikini once before it still took my breath away, I just stood there, staring.

**Sonny's POV**

He just stood there, staring. Now it's my turn I thought.

"First the jealousy and now gawping." I shook my head biting my lip as he blushed. "Looks like you're the one falling for _my_ charm Cooper." I chuckled and turned away to dive into the water. Even with the pool lights on it was still hard to see with just the moonlight through the window.

After a few minutes of swimming aimlessly around the pool I felt his arms around my waist. "Who's falling now Munroe." He muttered in my ear as I caught my breath.

As I turned to face him he kept his arms locked around me. I expected a smirk to be plastered on his face but instead there was a small smile that I never thought I would see on Chad Dylan Cooper's face.

Then his eyes; the water made them sparkle so much more but at the same time it looked as if they were melting. "Urm w-what?" I mumbled after 5 minutes of just staring into his eyes and finding myself pressed up against the wall of the pool.

He chuckled still with both arms around my waist. "You're falling – for my charm." He explained with a slight smirk.

"Pshh no I'm not." I chuckled nervously, even I didn't believe myself.

He looked into my eyes, "I think we both are." He thinks we both are what? Wait, falling? Wha-

They tasted like salt, salty popcorn. My hands found themselves laced through his blonde locks as his lips pressed down onto my own. His arms pulled me closer as my tongue begged for entrance which he gladly obliged. Our lips moulded together as we pulled each other closer together.

We then had to pull apart to catch our breath…

* * *

**A/N:** :) What you think? I felt you guys needed this because of how amazing you all are really! That is the… second kissing scene I've wrote I think so it obviously isn't very good and I tried not to make it the same as every other story, do you think I succeeded? Well hmmmm no idea what's happening next, well I kind of do haha. Review please!

Alsoo I just noticed that Selena and her cast are in this and this story is set in England. I didn't even clock on until now but I don't really want to change it so can you just pretend the WOWP cast are in England to shoot another movie :P


	18. What happened after the kiss?

**A/N:** _OK in my defence I had a lot of school work to do… It's not a very good excuse really after leaving you all on a cliff-hanger, SORRY :(. I am sorry, really! I'm hoping to finish this story soon too so then you don't have to wait AGES for updates. Sorry again :P Here it is… You will probably hate it xD_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own it. Nosiree - that is obviously spelt wrong… :/ Also sorry for any mistakes, it's late at night :P_

_

* * *

_

**CPOV**

As Chad reluctantly pulled his lips away with his hands still firmly wrapped around her waist he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Morning Munroe" he commented, mentally taking note on how good that sounded. He leaned in to graze his lips against hers once more. She moaned as he teased her and eventually he got the better of her and she pressed her lips against his.

"Oh Chaddy" She murmured between kisses as he hovered over her and began to peck her bare neck.

That's when I heard the clattering of pans falling to the floor.

"Sorry!" Sonny yelled from the kitchen waking me from my reverie. I looked over hoping to see her lying in my arms smiling up at me; blinking a few times I still had no luck. Instead the bed was bare.

I trudged out of bed towards the kitchen, wishing I was man enough to admit to Sonny that the kiss last night _did_ mean something to me and it _was_ real.

But I wasn't. Chad Dylan Cooper was not man enough to admit his true feelings. And evidently neither was Sonny.

"_Maybe we should go… We might get caught in here." Sonny breathed after the long silence in the pool._

"_You weren't that bothered when you asked me to join you in here." I argued hoping for just one more kiss._

"_I know" she replied. "But it's getting late and I'm kind of tired, we should go." She urged leading the way out of the pool._

"I made pancakes." She announced placing them on the table along with the drinks.

"Great." I mumbled. She sat down and began to eat as if nothing had happened between us.

I wanted her to argue, I wanted her to call me ungrateful, selfish, anything but this! The kiss last night was magical, sparks were flying behind my eyelids just like in the movies it was like no other kiss I have had before, ever. Yeah, you might say _'he's Chad Dylan Cooper, he's just being dramatic'_, Sonny would say that. But it's true and I know she felt it too; she just needs to admit it.

* * *

**SPOV**

I watched him as he poked at the pancakes with his fork obviously thinking about last night. I couldn't look him in the eyes otherwise he would see right through me; I'm scared, truly scared. Not of what my cast would think, or my fans, not even the press.

I'm scared of Mackenzie Falls. That's right, the "rival show". Although I told Portlyn where to go when I had just arrived at Condor Studios and they all know how close Chad and I have become over the past year. I am still scared; maybe they'll get me fired from SoRandom… Or worse; stop me from seeing Chad.

But it's not just that, I don't want _him_ to change, I like him just the way he is. Huge ego, awful temper, sparkly eye, perfect hair, cute voice, soft lips, charming smile…

Damn I did it without even looking into his eyes this time! Stupid, stupid Sonny.

Since breakfast had been cleared we had not spoken one word to each other. Chad decided he would play on the Wii and despite how much I wanted to join him I thought it best not to. So instead I sat in the bedroom and caught up with Tawni.

* * *

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_Sonnyyy I told you to email me more often what have you been doing?!!_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_I'm soo sorry Tawn, it's been crazy! All of the press thought Chad and I were a couple like you know so we had to prove that we weren't which went pretty well. But then we were actually beginning to get along then there was the pool incident last night and now I'm confused :(((_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_Huh? What POOL INCIDENT? Do I want to know?!! Ewww Sonny I thought better from you, ew ew ew ew ew!!!_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_Tawni nooo! It wasn't like that! We just went for a swim and well… We kind of…_

Tawni Hart_**  
I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_You kind of what? You need to help me rid of these mental images girl!_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_Ok, OK!! We kind of…_

_We kissed OK! I know it's stupid and it's CHAD but I don't know what to do!_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_You kissed? That's all? Oh ok. Wait what happened after the kiss? Did Chad bail out?_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_Chad didn't exactly bail…_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_You mean to say you kissed him and then you left?! That's just typical of you Sonny Munroe!_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_I didn't know what to do… I was feeling things that I've never felt before and I chickened out. But now it's really awkward… :(_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_You really like him don't you? I thought it was just some anger/lust thing. But Sonny from everything you've told me I think you might… _

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_NO! Don't say it!!_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_Love him!!!_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_No, I can't! That's not possible. I can't can I?_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_Don't ask me all I know is that Chad and Sonny are sitting in a pool K-I-S-S-I-N-G… _

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_Fine FINE! Stop Tawni, NOW :'(_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_Ok, I will :) for now... But Sonny I'm pretty sure Chad loves you back, I mean he hasn't been like this with anyone since… Since… Actually I don't ever remember him like this. You need to tell him Sonny, you can't carry on ignoring each other._

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_You really think so? But what about his cast? :(_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_Sonny, we can deal with them, really! I mean Chad practically rules them anyway, so they wouldn't be able to do anything. We beat them at musical chairs, we stole their Logan Berries, and we even saved our prop house back from them. So I think we can fend them away from the Channy relationship :)))_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_Channy relationship, haaa. We're not even together Tawni._

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_You're not together… YET! You will be, by the end of today you will be in his arms all curled up in bed… BE SAFE :P_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_Tawni!! I'm 16 and Chad is 17 we wouldn't do that! It's against the law… And it's CHAD!_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Have you not noticed? You're in England? The legal age is 16 there :P I was joking though, I can't believe you actually thought about it! You DEFINITELY LOVE HIM!!! (L)_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_Is the legal age really 16? Wow. And nooo I didn't, stop putting words into my mouth :( maybe I do love him… I'm NOT saying that I do but ahh Tawni help me pleaasseeee._

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_I will help you, on one condition…_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_Urgh, what?_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_You admit you love him :) I want to be the first person you tell :D_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_Do I have to? You already know I do :(_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_Say it._

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_No :(_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_Say it._

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_Remind me why we are friends…_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_Because you love me, and CHAD. Now sayyy it!!!_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_Fine, fine…_

_I_

_Love_

_Chad!_

_There I said it! Happy now?_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_All in one sentence please :)_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_Urgh. I LOVE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_There, now isn't that better? :)_

Sonny Munroe  
_**In LONDON!! :DDDDD **__says:_

_I guess it wasn't as hard to say as I thought… What have I gotten myself into?!_

Tawni Hart  
_**I am pretty (L) **__says:_

_Don't worry; it isn't a hard plan to follow through with. All you have to do is make him feel sorry for you and he will be the one doing all the confessing to save the embarrassment :)))_

_

* * *

_I closed my laptop, checking the time it said 8pm, doing nothing all day really makes me tired. Tawni made the plan sound so easy, but actually going through with it was a completely different thing altogether.

I was however, by the end of the night, going to tell Chad that I loved him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ahhh :D ok, I'm cruel, whatever throw rocks at me if you like :P I wanted to add a bit of Sonny/Tawni because I do love their friendship :D most of you will be happy to know that because I haven't updated in FOREVER I am going to update well now and then the next part of this chapter will be up tomorrow, so look out for that :D Yeah I had to make it more complicated than it should be ;) what do you expect, it's Channy!! Haaa only a few chapters left so yeahh… OHHH I'M ALMOST AT 300 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY THANK YOUU :DDDDD_

_-Charley ;)_


	19. Was it special?

**A/N:** _:))))) O.o TWO updates in less than 24 hours?! What is going on??? Lol :P_

_300+ reviews!!! :DDD You don't know how happy I am with all of this, I'm just like WOOWWWW :D This is for Renny because she is gonna tell 'him' that she loves him :P Haaaa ok, ok before you say it! I know you just like him calm down :P_

_Anywayyy enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer:** _For the billionth time, I do not own SWAC._

_

* * *

_

**CPOV**

I sat on the sofa stuffing my face with pizza; I know knew why Sonny preferred Chinese food. Sonny, it was all I could do not think about her sitting in the other room, doing whatever she was doing.

Mackenzie Falls was showing on TV, I had given up with Mario Kart a few hours back; usually The Falls entertained me but not tonight. She was _all_ I could think about.

I came to two conclusions as to why she left me in the pool that night. One: She's afraid to tell me how she feels. Two: She doesn't like me; she just got caught in the moment.

If you asked me a few weeks ago I would have chosen the first option without any other thought. I mean_, nobody_ can resist CDC. But since we've been spending so much time together and learnt so much about each other the more she makes me realise that I'm _not_ perfect. I'm arrogant, selfish and _very_ big headed, but sometimes I've been able to throw out the shell that makes me CDC and let Sonny see the real Chad.

Yeah it sounds corny and cliché but its true and that's why the second option seems to be more and more realistic the more time I spend with her.

I stared at her as she walked into the room, holding a book. She didn't look at me, not even one glance, she just sat down on the far end of the couch and opened her book. 'Twilight' what do girls _see_ in that? I read the summary, ok I got someone to watch the film for me, but it was awful, I mean vampires? They're not even real! Ok we're not going to go into a discussion about Edward Cullen, no, this is about Sonny.

She just sat there, for the next 10 minutes. No stupid comments about Mackenzie Falls being on TV, no peek towards me, she just sat there. Reading. I finally gave up, switching off the TV hoping to catch her attention. Nada. I sighed a few times and shifted around slightly; she didn't flinch.

She did it just to annoy me, she knows I hate being ignored. Chad Dyla- I do not get ignored.

"Sonny…" I stated facing her… No answer.

"Son-nay…" I exaggerated her name slowly making sure she could hear me.

The silence finally had the better of me. "SONNY!" I yelled causing her to drop the book and face me.

"What Chad?" Her tone was harsher than her face, she looked like she wanted me to speak to her. Or maybe I just wanted to think that.

"What is your problem?" I asked mimicking her tone, also trying to sound angry and failed, it almost came out as a whine.

"The only problem I have right now is you. Can't you just leave me to read my book?" She asked still with her eyes not matching the words as she picked up her book.

"Is that _really_ your problem Sonny, _really_?" I emphasized the 'really's' in attempt to make her laugh or even crack a smile, that's all I needed. I took the book from her hands and placed it on the table next to the cold, half-eaten pizza.

"No, it's not." She stated, pulling her knees onto the couch and wrapping her arms around them.

She looked so… vulnerable. I faced her cross-legged with my arms crossed on my knees leaning towards her slightly.

"Sonny" I whispered gently, bringing her chin up softly so I could see her face. I kept my hand there for a few more seconds then pulled away.

She stared at me, probably wondering what to say as I scooted a bit closer so we were almost touching.

"Chad" She stated carefully. I looked into her eyes for her to continue. "I just want to know one thing…" Pausing she looked around the room, stalling a bit.

"What is it?" I asked urging her to continue.

She sighed, her chin resting on her knees, looking up at me. "Last night, what did it mean to you? Am I just some girl you kissed like all those in Hollywood? Or was it special? I want the truth Chad, not some stupid lie just to make me feel better, the truth." I looked at her, sitting there, did she want me to like her? I couldn't lie now; I couldn't get out of this one.

"The truth?" I asked stupidly. She nodded as I rubbed the back of my neck, sitting up straighter. I suddenly felt more nervous than ever before, this was _Sonny_, I wanted to _be_ with her, be_ there_ for her…

"Ok, the truth. You know h-how, like in Hollywood I have a lot of girlfriends for the press, to keep up my bad guy image? Yeah you know all about that, I don't need to explain it all again. But since this trip I've wanted to be better, to do better. I mean sure I can't cook or do much other normal things but with you, these past few weeks, I feel like I can do anything. And that's not because I'm _'Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation'_" I lamely mimicked my own voice and saw Sonny crack a small smile. "It's because… With you I get to feel like myself again, as much as I hate to admit it, you make me laugh. And I admire you for being so happy all of the time, well except for now but once again it's my fault. I always seem to make you unhappy or angry… I don't mean to do it… I-I just, that kiss last night was t-the best kiss I've _ever_ had. And I… I love you Sonny." I paused to look at her, her eyes wide with surprise. "I know, it's weird, we're not even a couple but I've known you for a year now. I've seen you almost everyday, whether it's to bicker or just chat. This trip has made me realise that I have loved you all along but I just never wanted to admit it. And now that I have, I'm scared that you won't like me ba-"

"The time for talking is over." She whispered with her finger pressed to my lips. She softly bought her hand to hold my face caressing my lips with her thumb. I opened my mouth slightly and she pulled me towards her, pressing her lips to mine fiercely.

Sonny lay down on the couch as I hovered over her, one hand clutching at her waist, the other on her cheek. Her hands were in my hair pulling me closer with every kiss, when we had to catch for breath I lay down next to her. Wrapping my arms around her I kissed her neck and jaw line causing her to giggle slightly.

She turned on her side so she could properly face me and put her hand on my cheek once more. "I forgot something." She said but before I could ask what she interrupted me. "I love you too Chad." I smiled at her as she blushed and pulled her close to me.

"Good" I whispered as I closed the distance between our lips, kissing her sweetly.

"Good" She giggled pulling the collar of my shirt, kissing me once more.

* * *

**A/N:** _You guys have to be happy with that right? I mean they FINALLY admitted it :P It took a while, like 19 chapters? Haaa. Well it isn't finished, just a few more chapters to go, I haven't worked it out yet. And don't worry they won't be all soppy and loved up, I mean it's Channy!! Lol xD Review please_

_-Charleyy :))_


	20. You never heard of opposite's attract?

_Authors note:_ For some reason I have the feeling you do not want a crazy long authors note since I haven't updated in five months, yes, **five months**. So here you go…

_Disclaimer:_ Psshhh I don't own SWAC :) or Skype :p

* * *

Previously

_She turned on her side so she could properly face me and put her hand on my cheek once more. "I forgot something." She said but before I could ask what she interrupted me. "I love you too Chad." I smiled at her as she blushed and pulled her close to me._

"_Good" I whispered as I closed the distance between our lips, kissing her sweetly._

"_Good" She giggled pulling the collar of my shirt, kissing me once more._

_

* * *

_

**SPOV**

What was I even scared of in the first place? Tawni, obviously, told my cast about Chad and I being together and it only took me ten minutes on Skype to persuade them it was a good thing. Also Chad hasn't changed, although I moan about his egoistic attitude, it makes him, him.

I didn't want him to be a _'whole new man' _it was Chad that I loved and it's that Chad I love now. Wow that feels weird.

I. Love. Chad.

I _love_ Chad.

I love Chad Dylan Cooper. EW I'm never saying_ that_ again!

So it's kind of like a fairytale ending, if you think about it. Small town girl meets big movie star, they fight and claim to hate each other, but really, along the way, they fall in love. So damn _cheesy!_

Here we are all cuddled up on the sofa watching – wait _what?_

"Chad, why are we watching _this_?" I said, breaking out of the comfortable silence and reaching for the remote.

"Well you see Sonny, now that we're, you know, a couple. I thought you might need to start-" He held the remote up away from me knowing full well that I wont get up from our current position to get it. "-liking the same things I like, you know, so we have something in common." I gave up on the remote reaching and gave him a look.

"Chad, we have plenty of things in common…" After saying this I knew he would want me to give examples.

"So then what do we have in common?" He said with a smirk, knowing I probably don't have anything.

"Well… There's… Oh! There's…. Wait… Errrmm-"

"Just face it Sonny, we have _nothing_ in common." He turned off the TV and sighed.

"But when you think about it, there's lots of things we don't have in common" Trying to cheer him up since we have only been a "couple" for just over half an hour.

"How is not having things in common going to help a relationship then?" I have to _have _an answer for this one!

"Have you never heard of opposite's attract?" I smiled knowing I've made a point.

"You know that's not true Sonny…" He began; I didn't want him moaning any longer.

I shifted so I was hovering over him on the fairly small couch and took his face in my hands. "Chad, please don't try and break us up already, you worry too much!" I could tell he was going to protest so I continued. "I don't know about you but the reason I fell in love with you is because of our differences, have we ever ran out of things to say to each other before? No. Even if it's some witty, sarcastic comment or even small talk about the weather we always find _something_ to talk about. But if you start worrying about things like that then we'll end up with nothing to talk about and you'll ruin it _all_!" I said with a pout, hoping he would come around. "It's usually the woman that worries in the relationship" I added with a chuckle, just to wind him up a little.

He looked at me, for a long minute which started to make _me_ nervous. Just as I was about to break the silence he kissed me. The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to know that he had calmed down and actually listened to me for a change.

"I'm sorry; I guess if you're the care-free comedian I have to be the worry-wart drama king eh?" He chuckled picking me up from the couch. "I just don't want to lose you and-" I put my finger over his mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt and all but _why_ are you cradling me like a baby?" He looked at me in his arms, suddenly remembering I was there.

"Oh, were going to bed, I'm tired." He said carrying me towards the bedroom.

"Well what if I'm not tired, do I have to go to bed too?" I argued even though I was extremely tired.

"Yes" He stated, reaching for the door handle of the bedroom.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I squirmed out of his grasp but failed as he just held me tighter. "Get off me moron!" He chuckled and once we were in the bedroom, chucked me onto the bed.

"Now go to sleep" He said winking and walking into the bathroom with a smirk.

**CPOV**

As I brushed my teeth I could hear her opening the doors to the balcony, being the stubborn girl she is. I know she will give in sooner or later though, she's tired that's the only reason I took her to bed, I could see the bags forming under her eyes.

Sonny did have a point though, I worry too much, and I need to be….manlier. Not that I'm girly… I'm just not manly. _Ok Chad shut up now._

It was warm tonight so I just wore my boxers and walked out into the bedroom. The curtains were open, the lights were on low and I could faintly see her sitting on the lounger looking into the night sky. I wanted to go out and sit with her but I had to prove my point, she will get tired so I just got into bed and switched off the light.

As much as she hates to boost my ego she manages to do so about six times per day and she was about to prove how right I_ always_ am. After around 10 minutes I heard the doors open then close and her soft footsteps across the carpet towards the bathroom. She came out in her pyjamas and got into her side of the bed.

I lay there staring at her, just like I have for the past 3 weeks, knowing that tonight was our last night alone for a long time. I suppose that would be a good thing, because lying in bed next to her night after night and not _doing_ anything would drive me crazy! I know, I know, I shouldn't think that way but I'm a teenage guy, guys think like this and I'm pretty sure girls do too, they just prefer not to admit it.

So there she is in her short shorts and tank top (just to wind me up, I'm sure), I can see her slowly shifting towards the middle of the bed but still with her back to me. I decide to close the distance between us. I placed my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me, my lips near her ear.

"I knew you were tired, either that or you couldn't resist me" You could hear the smirk in my voice and Sonny shivered slightly at the contact.

"Mhmm.. I guess I just couldn't resist you then" She mumbled, clearly tired, Sonny would never admit to _that_ even if we are a couple!

She turned around to face me and I kept my arm locked around her waist as she scooted as close to me as she could. "Well if that's the case then I guess I'll have to give you a goodnight's kiss" I whispered back, drawing my face closer towards hers.

"That sounds… perfect" she smiled closing the distance between us slowly and wrapping her arms around my neck. I thought about just pecking her on the forehead but it would probably make her cranky for the whole plane ride home tomorrow. Plus, I want to kiss her, and I get what I want.

Why does she have to prove me wrong _all the time_? Well in a way she proved me right, I mean, here she is laying in my arms fast asleep. Who falls asleep just before they're about to kiss someone? Sonny Munroe that's who! Looks like I'm not getting what I want, not tonight anyway, but I _knew_ she was tired. Smirking to myself I lay her on the bed, wrapped my arms back around her and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Authors note:_ I can't believe I actually finished that chapter! :D You don't know how happy I am at one in the morning! I am so, so, soooo grateful for all of the favourites, reviews, story alerts and anonymous reviewers and I am sad to say that the next chapter will be the last – the plane ride home. If you have any ideas for me, please tell me. I will also give shoutouts to everyone that read this story to say thanks :). SORRY it took so long guys :(

Follow me on twitter: **ccharleyy**

Youtube:** xocharleyfletcherxo**


End file.
